


光逝

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 迪卢木多·奥迪纳身为龙王吉尔伽美什·坦格利安的白骑士，曾发誓永远守护铁王座直到生命的尽头。然而龙有三个头颅，三种面目，疯狂与伟大就像一枚金币的两面，他终有一天必须面对，也必须做出抉择。冰与火之歌设定，缓慢填坑中的群像剧，混合“错误的春天”以及多种设定。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 5





	1. 渡鸦

黑色的翅膀带来黑色的消息。

“君临与凯岩城放出的信鸦像乌云一样飞过了七大王国，”学士对安格斯说道，那暗色的鸟儿停在他的肩头，他将手中的信件呈上，“人们都说自玛奇里家族利用黑圣杯引发的‘黑潮之乱’后，已经很久没有见过这样庞大的渡鸦群了。”

坦格利安家族的王终于意识到这不是小女孩的小打小闹了。高庭公爵轻笑了一声，手指却没有离开银竖琴的赤金琴弦，“你带来的消息来自何方？”他开口问道，随手拨弄出几个柔和的音律，它们就像飞鸟一样盘旋在玫瑰花园的上空，“是铁王座上的那位黄金之王，还是凯岩城复仇心切的前首相之女？”

“是西境远坂家族的女儿，她力邀河湾地的加入。奔流城的阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡女公爵以及鹰巢城的库丘林·艾林公爵已经响应她的号召，起兵反对铁王座的统治。”

远坂凛。安格斯心想，他上次见到她的时候还是在君临城，前任国王之手将他的女儿从西境的凯岩城带到了君临城的红堡，让她成为了坦格利安家族的未婚妻，未来的王后——她当时连十一岁的命名日都还没过，还是个孩子。远坂时臣原希望借此巩固凯岩城与铁王座的关系，但这位首相还来不及看到女儿与国王在总主教面前发下七重婚誓、接受七层祝福，交换七次承诺，就已经在贝勒大圣堂前被砍下了头颅，喷溅出的鲜血就像远坂家族的旗帜一样红。

吉尔伽美什喜欢小孩子和漂亮的事物，远坂家族蓝眼睛的小姑娘属于这个范畴，所以就算他处死了远坂时臣，也并未将她如何。远坂凛最后没有披上坦格利安家族的龙纹新娘斗篷，她穿上了绣着凯岩城雄狮的战袍，准备亮出爪牙，向盘踞于铁王座之上的巨龙复仇。

吉尔伽美什会后悔自己当初的决定吗？大概不会，那位傲慢又任性的陛下从来不会为自己的肆意妄为后悔。安格斯站了起来，接过学士手中的信件，却只是把它丢在了一边。“您不打算回应吗，大人？凯岩城送来的信鸦已经停满了渡鸦塔。”

“再等等吧，”他伸手抚过一枝黄金玫瑰，奥格家族的标志、生生不息的高庭之花，“南境的阳光足够热烈，西方的渡鸦再多，难道能遮蔽河湾地的太阳？让他们再等等吧，玫瑰还没到开放的时候。”

君临城的渡鸦还没有来。安格斯端详着掌心柔软的花朵想道，我需要等待红堡的消息，迪卢木多还在白剑塔，吉尔伽美什不会放他走的。

他已经多久没有见到自己的养子了？公爵叹了一口气，他已然远离王领和权力的中心太久了，留在红堡的那些暗处的眼睛亦无法代替自己看顾那位青年骑士。迪卢木多从小在他的花园中长大，他不是自己的血脉，但自己依旧将他视作心爱的孩子。他亲手将长剑搭在少年的肩头，给予他骑士的荣誉，看着他在高庭的金绿玫瑰旗之下作战，带着他一同北上勤王，平定玛奇里家族的叛乱。在安格斯的目光中，植物迷宫中奔跑的漂亮幼童变成了骏马上清俊的少年，眼睛明亮，四肢修长，像只灵活的鹿，矫健的鹰。一转眼他又成为俊美的青年，披上了御林铁卫的雪白披风，跪在铁王座之下许下终身的誓言。

他不该同意迪卢木多留在君临城。他应该在成为财政大臣之后就送养子回到高庭——河湾地温暖宜人，原野上鲜花常开不败，永远都被春日与盛夏的香气萦绕，如果他留在南方，就可以过上平静安稳的生活，继承生父的城池，为一位娇美可爱的少女披上新娘斗篷……而不是陪伴在那位喜怒无常、任性暴戾的君王身侧，成为铁王座阴影下的一缕白幽灵。

安格斯在迪卢木多说出想要加入御林铁卫的决定时与他大吵了一架。他从未见过养子如此固执的模样——“不娶妻、不封地、不生子，效忠至死方休、仅属于国王的白骑士”？他为什么要在产生了那样危险的感情之后依旧奋不顾身地跳进旋涡？吉尔伽美什固然是个英明伟大的君王，但太难以捉摸，对你来说太过危险，铁王座由伊耿敌人的一千支剑组成，红堡的石砖每一块都染过鲜血，留在他身边，留在这样的血腥复杂之地绝非明智的选择。安格斯这样厉声对自己的养子说道。但青年骑士只是单膝跪在他的面前，抬起那双金色的眼睛望着他。

父亲大人。他一字一句郑重地说道，因为他是我的王，我希望为他效忠，直到生命的尽头。我会为您带来荣誉，在铁王座前保证您的利益，他补充道，为什么您不能答应呢？

迪卢木多的眼神那么真挚，庄重而柔和的情感就像一泓将人淹没的湖水，安格斯记得自己看进那双琥珀色的眼睛，透过瞳孔就能一眼看进那颗热烈而纯净的心脏。他在恳求我……他陷得太深了，养父悲哀地想道，太深了，他甚至将预言忘得一干二净。

他决定让养子离开君临城，远离坦格利安家族的那位黄金之王。然而在第二天在王座大厅之上，吉尔伽美什坐在高高的铁王座上看向他，一手撑着下颌，另一只手轻轻点着那遍布倒钩锋刃的扶手，猩红的眼眸里噙着讥讽的笑意。

财政大臣、南境守护安格斯·麦·奥格公爵，王懒洋洋地说道，你的养子迪卢木多·奥迪纳宣誓成为御林铁卫，王已经应允了。吉尔伽美什顿了顿，扯开一个意味深长的微笑，雪白的、野兽般的尖牙一闪而过。感谢王赐下这样的荣誉吧。

但凡王想要的东西，没有得不到的。那双冶艳的、龙的眼睛望着他无声地宣布着。

安格斯最终注视着迪卢木多披上白袍，宣誓成为七铁卫的一员。他那时候很快乐，瞳孔里像藏着星辰，望着谁都能露出温柔和煦的微笑，而他望着吉尔伽美什的神情又是那么热忱和认真。但他够聪明，知道怎么在众人面前表现得体——就像一个尽忠职守的御林铁卫那样。然而当王与他的骑士对视时，年轻人们唇角抑制不住的笑意和眼眸里隐秘柔软的甜蜜哪里逃得过父亲的眼睛。而安格斯同样记得，五年前他的养子冲向学城被黑圣杯烧毁的废墟时有多奋不顾身和绝望，好像他就要失去整个世界一样。

“成为最优秀的骑士。”

“拥有众多爱慕，心却只能属于一人。”

三句预言中的两句已经来到他的眼前，他不希望她们中那位最小，也是最令人绝望的姊妹来到养子的面前，赠给他冰冷的吻。他们之间的感情总有一天会把年轻的骑士烧成灰烬，难道他要再次眼睁睁地看着迪卢木多冲向火海？所以他无论如何也无法给予祝福，只能担忧地注视着他们，时刻提醒着国王的白骑士：你所陪伴的人虽与你亲近，毫不吝啬于给予你宠爱，但他依旧是七大王国的王，全境的守护者，他有权决定你的生死，掌握你的意志与自由。

生死、意志和自由。安格斯叹了口气，发现天光一点点黯淡了下来，满园的玫瑰在微凉的风里垂下了硕大的花冠，他折下其中一枝，随手拿起一件深蓝的外袍披上起身，准备回到城堡的书桌旁。白鸦尚未将季节更替的讯息传至七国，但他已经感到了凛冬的寒冷。

高庭公爵知道自己的身体已经不如从前了，他的外表看上去依旧比同龄人年轻许多，但长长的金发里已掺杂了银丝，寒冷也比以前更容易侵入骨髓。假如四年前吉尔伽美什真的将他送去绝境长城成为守夜人，他可能撑不到下一个盛夏来临——不过对于冰雪长城上的黑城堡而言，盛夏也只是比严冬温暖一点点而已。

那是安格斯作为吉尔伽美什的财政大臣的最后一天。七大王国的王在御前会议上将几封书信在他面前狠狠甩下，轻飘飘的信纸就像几片苍白的落叶，砸在所有人的心上却比雷电更令人惊骇，他在惊诧中捡起它们，在读出字句的一瞬间如同被“扼死者”掐住了喉咙，却又不得不佩服情报总管言峰绮礼和他的阿萨辛们的手段——那些字句看上去就像出自于他之手，只是安格斯可以确定自己并没有与玛奇里家族谈论过黑圣杯的事宜。他抬起头，迪卢木多正慌乱而焦急地望着他，言峰绮礼面无表情。而铁王座的拥有者神情冷酷傲然，恰如他时常踩于足下的那一千把锋利的黑铁长剑。

他触到了那位王的逆鳞，获得的惩罚是子虚乌有的罪名。

真正的理由当然不是与叛徒相勾结，或者是在学城窝藏玛奇里家族的余孽和黑圣杯，而是因为安格斯与吉尔伽美什一年来不断升级的矛盾。自学城大火之后，王与财政大臣之间的分歧越来越大，而铁王座明显不乐意见到各大家族势力的壮大，他想要更集中的权力，更听话的臣子，只不过手段太过任性和狠厉。但倘若不是他触碰到了某个深埋地底、不可见光的秘密一角，吉尔伽美什或许不至于这么做。

然而那只是一个怀疑，一个未成形的猜测。它模糊的内容足以令人不安，而如今从极乐塔、凯岩城和君临城传来的消息正让他五年前的猜测一步步清晰起来，令他看清了真相那剧毒的黑色利爪。

安格斯登上塔楼，走进书房，将金玫瑰随手放在一本歌谣集的鲜红封皮之上。吉尔伽美什，他垂下海蓝的眼眸轻声叹息，那是曾被人们传颂敬慕的黄金之王，曾被一千首歌谣传唱的少年王者，曾令凛冬褪去，长夏到来的七国之主……公爵抬起头看向窗外，夜幕在高庭降临，雪白的城堡没入黑暗，只留下大片荧光般的影子。

人们看得见黑暗中的城池，然而如今已经没有人看得清铁王座上的那位陛下了。

他听到渡鸦归巢的叫声。过去的四年中他等待的渡鸦常常来自于白剑塔，它们带来的书信已经厚厚一叠，有着同样漂亮利落的落款。迪卢木多就如在红堡地牢中所承诺的那样，时常让渡鸦飞向高庭花园的养父，他总是说起梅葛楼中的夜宴，御林中美丽矫健的猎物，君临城盛大的比武大会，他也曾随王前往北境，看到碧蓝的冬雪玫瑰，先民们树冠火红、树干骨白的鱼梁木。但他更多时候会问起养父的近况，询问高庭的黄金玫瑰是否像以前一样灿烂，想念南境集市上热烈熏然的成熟水果的芬芳。

每当他读到那些字句就会忍不住微笑，仿佛看到迪卢木多在白剑塔的顶楼一边眺望海面，一边为羽毛笔蘸上墨水的样子。尽管他们已经很久没有见面了，安格斯仍然庆幸自己可以在高庭的阳光中读到这些，如果在黑城堡，他能收到几封养子的信件呢？

四年前被关入红堡地牢的时候，安格斯曾经向迪卢木多约定：我会给你写信，就像我来到君临，而将你留在高庭的那段时间一样，当我到达绝境长城时，渡鸦会带来我的消息。

迪卢木多那时的回答是一个勉强的笑。那里很冷，父亲，他轻声说道，您喜爱的黄金玫瑰只能生长在高庭。

临冬城不是我们的高庭，孩子。在北境，冬雪玫瑰同样美丽，它们就像海上的冰一样蓝。还有旧神的鱼梁木，它们有火红的树叶，骨骼一样白的枝干，绝境长城像一面银与水晶的高墙，黑衣的守夜人日夜不息……你会在我的信里读到他们，不用担心我，迪卢木多。他从牢门的铁条间伸出手，摸了摸养子卷曲的黑发，好像眼前的御林铁卫还是那个在植物迷宫里跑来跑去、缠着他讲述七国歌谣与传说的孩子。他长高了这么多，公爵心酸地想着，这样挺拔又漂亮，值得所有爱他的人为之骄傲。

不，父亲。迪卢木多抓住了安格斯的手，他看起来如此急切又坚定，您不能去长城，我要您留在南方，我无法看着事情这样发生——请您一定要等我，我会去见陛下，我会为您带来好消息。

他低下头匆匆吻了养父的手背，头也不回地冲出了红堡的地牢。安格斯记得自己在他身后焦急又担忧地呼唤养子的名字，用力拍击着铁门，让他回来，不要去冒险，不要去冒犯国王的威仪。可迪卢木多没有回头，他的白袍消失在他的视野里，就像一只振翅远去的鹰。那样奋不顾身的姿态，竟然与他那日冲进学城废墟去救吉尔伽美什时一模一样。

那时他心里升起了一种强烈的恐惧：属于铁王座的白鹰，恐怕不会再落在自己的肩头了。

红堡地牢一别之后他再也没有见过迪卢木多，因为在第二天返回高庭时，他的养子并未来送别他。安格斯在逐渐冷下来的风中登上了马车，在沿着玫瑰大道离开君临时并未多看来送行的言峰和远坂——一个意味深长，另一个心事重重。

我们的陛下还是仁慈的。言峰绮礼在他身后说道，再见，安格斯大人。祝您平安回到高庭，愿七神保佑您。然而这句话听起来就好像是“永远也不要再来君临”一样。

可惜，不管是否愿意，很快我们就要去君临了。安格斯偏过头，看见学士站在门框旁，他的手中停栖着一只暗色的渡鸦。“君临城的来信，”学士说道，“来自铁王座的讯息。”

安格斯接过了信件，将它与凯岩城的来信放在了一起。他端详着三头龙与怒吼雄狮的蜡封，却没有动手拆开它们。龙与雄狮，高庭公爵轻笑了一声，此时同样需要玫瑰的尖刺。

他在学士惊讶的眼神中将两封信件一同抛入壁炉，而将那朵黄金玫瑰佩在胸前的扣眼中。

“走吧，”安格斯站起身说道，“玫瑰开放的时节到了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王领（君临城红堡）：坦格利安王族  
> 东境（艾林谷鹰巢城）：艾林家族，现任公爵为库丘林·艾林  
> 西境（凯岩城）：远坂家族  
> 南境（河湾地高庭城）：奥格家族  
> 北境（临冬城）：艾因兹贝伦家族  
> 河间地（奔流城）：潘德拉贡家族  
> 风暴地（风息堡）：玛奇里家族，现为艾因兹华斯家族掌控


	2. 复仇者

“凛，”阿尔托莉雅驱使着骏马来到远坂凛的身边，“你父亲一定会为你骄傲。”

“我父亲原本希望我做个淑女，把礼貌当作盔甲的那种，最后为他完成一桩完美的联姻，”远坂家族的女儿轻轻哼了一声，“所以他肯定会说我一个女孩子却走上不属于自己的战场，太不优雅了。”她转头看向身边的奔流城女公爵，脸上终于露出少女特有的明媚笑容。河间地的阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡有一双翡翠绿的眼眸和一头灿烂的金发，冰雪般清冽的美貌与她的骁勇善战一样出名，银铠蓝裙令她英气如一柄刚刚出鞘的剑。正是这位盟友在一年前协助她逃出君临城、此时又再次站在她的身边，挥剑直指铁王座。

“他会为你骄傲的。”女公爵认真地重复了一遍。凛望着她沉默了一会，风从她们的眼前刮过，带着浓重的硝烟和血腥味，她听见银鳟鱼与金雄狮的旗帜正猎猎作响。“是啊，”凛终于开口，甚至懒得去掩饰语气里的故作轻松，“至少我做到了父亲没有做到的事情。”

比如把某项捏造的罪名变成现实。

你的女儿比你更像雄狮。远坂凛记得吉尔伽美什这么跟父亲说过，他笑声里的讥讽和夸赞混合在一起，张狂又放肆，叫人难以猜透。而那时的父亲只是微笑着躬了躬身，不动声色地将她拉到身后，至于他对吉尔伽美什说了些什么，她已经想不起来了。

虽然她恨吉尔伽美什，但不得不承认那位暴君说得该死的对——龙的眼睛总是锐利到带着毒的。远坂凛到现在都没法忘记吉尔伽美什那双眼睛，不同于远坂家族温和的青蓝色，国王的虹膜是妖艳到令人恐惧的猩红，像是泡满了尸骨和鲜血的深潭，其中藏匿着巨龙的利齿，准备轻而易举地撕开人们的伪装，掏出跳动的心脏观赏把玩。

就是那双眼睛笑着注视着前任首相、她的父亲，那个被玩笑般地评价为“并无雄狮风范”、小心谨慎从不出错的男人被砍下头颅，罪名是“策划针对国王的刺杀”——一年多前，吉尔伽美什遭到了一场精心策划、险些成功的暗杀，如果不是他的御林铁卫队长及时斩杀刺客，铁王座早已易主。而那双眼睛的主人也曾随手将王冠给还年幼的自己玩，曾让迪卢木多教自己骑术，最后愉快地允许她留在贝勒大圣堂之前，眼睁睁地看着生父承认罪行，被瓦雷利亚钢的长剑斩下头颅。

别看，凛，别看。那时有个声音这样满怀不忍和焦急地对她说。

让她看吧，迪卢木多。另一个声音在她的颅骨里回荡，它显得从容而恶毒，狠狠地刺痛着耳膜。这是凛小姐自己想要的，不是吗？王怎么忍心让父女不在最后一刻告别呢。

她摇了摇头，使劲将那些鲜血淋漓的回忆清除出去，她现在需要一个清醒的头脑。“君临还有什么消息吗？”

“吉尔伽美什似乎下令封锁了全城，或许和几天前贝勒大圣堂被烧毁的事情有关。消息现在并不好传递出来，我们可能还要等等。”

凯岩城的女城主挑了挑纤细的眉毛：“坦格利安的龙王的确是血火同源，他所到之处永远都有火焰相伴，从学城到君临一直如此，好像自己是个不焚者就能把什么都烧了一样。”她讥讽似的说，蓝裙的女公爵忍不住露出了无奈的微笑。

“鹰巢城的支援很快就会来了，”远坂凛转头向阿尔托莉雅询问道，“临冬城和高庭可有回应？”

“安格斯公爵并未回应我们，但听说他刚刚发兵沿玫瑰大道北上……或许玫瑰已经选择了巨龙，”金发女公爵轻声叹了口气，“多恩同样支持坦格利安王室。至于临冬城的艾因兹贝伦，伊莉雅小姐和卫宫切嗣还在君临城，况且爱丽斯菲尔女公爵身体孱弱，他们不会妄动。”

临冬城的艾因兹贝伦，冰原奔狼的后裔，白圣杯的制造者。他们与奔流城的潘德拉贡一向交往甚密，阿尔托莉雅更是爱丽斯菲尔的好友，她毫无疑问对北境守护充满担忧：爱丽的丈夫在四年前依已逝的阿哈德公爵之命带着女儿前往君临，接替安格斯出任财政大臣……然而传说艾因兹贝伦的族人离开北方即遭厄运。她敏锐地察觉到了这一点，伸手轻轻握住了对方覆盖着银甲的手指：“伊莉雅斯菲尔身边有她的父亲，还有护卫赫拉克勒斯，她会没事的。等我们到了君临，她就可以回家了。”

奔流城的女公爵点了点头，她似乎稍微宽慰了一些，宝石般的瞳仁里满溢着真诚的谢意：“谢谢你，凛。”

“我们很快就能从王室手中夺回西方全境，”远坂家族的长女一字一句地说道，“然后就能沿黄金大道回到君临。”

远坂凛再次将目光转向不远处已经结束战斗的战场。奔流城与凯岩城的兵士正在捡拾敌人的铠甲与兵器，坦格利安三头龙的旗帜被砍倒在地面上，被尸首和断肢压着，浸满了血液，还有未熄的火焰在一点点蚕食着龙的身躯——血火同源，她在心里恨恨地念着坦格利安家族的箴言，但现在只有乌鸦盘旋着来啄食巨龙的尸体了，吉尔伽美什，就让我们看看不焚者是否能抵御仇恨的烈焰吧。 

她调转马头，朝着远处远坂家族的营地而去。夜晚即将降临，凯岩城火红的帐篷被染成了紫色，今晚她的士兵们将会庆祝，为一场胜利而欢呼，在深夜沉入梦乡。但远坂凛知道自己不会因此而拥有安稳甜美的睡眠——从某种意义上来说，她从未离开过君临城，因为从逃亡时直到现在的每一个夜晚，她都会回到那座血腥的城市。

君临城在她的梦里是红色的，红堡，吉尔伽美什猩红的眼眸，父亲的火红天鹅绒长袍和他的鲜血……每一个夜晚里这些光怪陆离的记忆都会从脑海深处浮上来，再随意拼接组合在一起，如同贝勒大圣堂的拼花玻璃一样鲜艳得刺目，绚丽到让人觉得恶心。父亲海一样青蓝的虹膜和他抚摸自己头发的手掌，掌心温暖干燥如同壁炉的火焰；言峰绮礼面具一样让人不适的微笑，他那些隐在黑暗里的暗杀者们无人见过；安格斯问起自己名字时温和柔软的神情，他送给刚来君临的她一枚矢车菊蓝的宝石胸针；卫宫切嗣暗沉无光的眼神，还有他身边年幼的美丽女儿，白发如雪，眼眸绯红；迪卢木多雪白的披风在风里铺展，琥珀般的瞳子里盛满真挚柔和的神色，他用一个骑士对待淑女的完美礼节来对待她，却也会偷偷带一个柠檬小蛋糕给她，笑着说不要告诉别人。

还有吉尔伽美什，安达尔人、洛伊拿人和先民的国王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，坦格利安家族的黄金之王。

凛第一次见到吉尔伽美什之前已经听过无数关于他的传闻。龙女王宁孙与多恩的卢伽尔班达亲王之子，年幼之时便登上铁王座，在暗自稳固根基后就亲手迅速地拔除了摄政大臣的势力，曾勒令艾因兹贝伦家族交出白圣杯镇于绝境长城抵御异鬼，令盛夏到来，凛冬褪去，七国在他的治下温暖而丰饶，与自由城邦的贸易往来也为港口带来了繁荣。十八岁平定声势浩大的“黑潮之乱”，铲除玛奇里家族的余孽——远坂时臣告诉自己的女儿，吉尔伽美什在这场战役中损失惨重，黑圣杯污染的狂战士砍杀了他的龙维摩那，维斯特洛大陆至此失去了最后一条龙。但国王本人在提起这件事的时候并没有表现出太大的愤怒，他用厌恶的语气快速地咒骂了一遍玛奇里家族和他们的狂战士，惋惜了一下他的龙，然后以轻快悠然的语调说道：不过王得到了一位骑士作为补偿。但那都是后来的事了。

在来到君临之前，她的父亲曾在信件里提醒道：坦格利安家族的龙有三个头颅，黄金之王同样也不止有一张面孔。吉尔伽美什的确是一位伟大的君主，但他同样喜怒无常、不可捉摸，手段雷厉风行且鲜少容得下质疑。凛，你要小心谨慎，我们的王并不是一个性格温和的人，远坂时臣轻声说，但你的母亲和修女已经把你教得很好了，你也足够聪慧，我能放心。

所以在前往红堡前，远坂凛已经做好了向一条凶残的巨龙行屈膝礼的准备。可最后出现在她面前的，不过是个金发雪肤、衣着华丽的俊美青年。吉尔伽美什只是站在那里就光彩夺目，让所有人都无法移开视线，又不敢逼视。尽管传言有一千张脸，真相却只有一个模样：他毕竟只是个年轻人，一个既让人心生向往，又满怀敬畏的年轻人，他打量着自己的眼神甚至称得上友好和愉快。

时臣，他用轻佻的、让人捉摸不透的语气说道，我以为你为我准备了一个和你一样古板无趣的未婚妻，结果倒是个漂亮机灵的小姑娘，有点意思。人群发出一阵善意的笑声，父亲摇摇头也笑了起来，明显是松了一口气。

父亲才不像你说的那样，凛当时在心里不服气地想着。在每个女儿的心里，自己的父亲都是无可替代的存在。远坂时臣在凛看来是如此优秀，永远都优雅从容，游刃有余。他是国王之手，是令远坂凛感到骄傲和温暖的父亲。这些话她是不会说出口的，但吉尔伽美什一眼扫了过来，嘴角露出了玩味的笑容。

真是个有趣的小姑娘，什么都写在眼睛里藏不住——单凭这点，就比你好玩多了啊，时臣。国王陛下这样笑着说道，随意地拍了拍首相有些僵硬的肩头，头也不回地离开了他们的视线，似乎大度地原谅了小女孩的不懂事。

那个时候吉尔伽美什待她确实很好，应该说直到他处死远坂家族的首相大人之前，他都称得上友好。坦格利安家族遵循古瓦雷利亚大陆的贵族习俗，世代近亲通婚，吉尔伽美什却是独子，他对待政治联姻的未婚妻就像对待一个小妹妹，随心所欲地给予了不少特权和宠爱，带着她游玩，随手慷慨地将手边的珠宝或者其他新奇的小玩意送给她：自由贸易城邦运来的紫晶，亚夏阴影之地的琥珀，盛夏群岛的美丽飞鸟……甚至是他自己手上的鸽血红尾戒。只要他高兴，只要他愿意。当然国王也喜欢开些小玩笑捉弄人，因为她懊恼却努力装作镇定的样子哈哈大笑，直到他的白骑士迪卢木多来好心地解围。这种孩子气的恶劣行为让他看起来一点都不像一位已经统治了七国十数年的王，更不像传闻里具有毁灭性的魔龙，就像他那只已经化为白骨的维摩那——它的头骨现在还悬挂在王座大厅里。

年幼的远坂凛曾经以为自己已经看到了真实的吉尔伽美什。但现在想起来，她居然愚蠢天真地将父亲的警告忘在了脑后：坦格利安的龙有三个头颅，七国的王有不止一张面孔。

——说到底，吉尔伽美什不过是喜欢有趣的、美丽的事物而已，他对待任何人都是玩乐和利用的态度。你怎么能指望龙王有人类的感情呢？

从四年前高庭公爵安格斯险些被流放至绝境长城开始，风暴就已经酝酿出了雏形。就连一向冷静谨慎的国王之手远坂时臣都忍不住私下对女儿感慨：我们的陛下实在太过任性和为所欲为了。高庭的奥格家族世代身为南境守护，在“黑潮之乱”中更是功不可没，即使后来危及陛下生命的学城大火发生在他的势力范围之内，安格斯伙同玛奇里家族藏匿黑圣杯谋反的可能性也不大，单凭书信不该如此定罪。首相叹息着，凛在父亲的眼睛里看到了忧虑的神色，它就像一团阴翳笼罩在一片柔和的青蓝之海上，在此后的三年里，那片阴影依旧时不时浮现出来，挥之不去。

远坂时臣的担忧是所有重臣和贵族们共有的，他们都同样畏惧着成为王权下一个的牺牲品：尽管安格斯最终回到高庭花园中，但奥格家族的势力借此被削弱不少，倘若不是吉尔伽美什最终改变主意，那如今的高庭又会如何？

然而首相的忧虑最后还是成了真。坦格利安家族的龙王在随后的时间里越发放肆和随心所欲，更加集中的权力给了他更大的空间挥霍和展示野心，人们传说他派人前往亚夏寻找龙蛋，想要重新孵出魔龙，也有人说他要组建舰队征服狭海对岸的自由贸易城邦，甚至重回瓦雷利亚大陆。无论他有着怎样异想天开的想法，这都需要更多的财富和劳役，于是七国的人民在被黄金之王的光芒照耀了多年之后，终于开始被太过热烈的光线灼伤，他们开始哀求、哭嚎和怒吼，然而换来的是残酷无情的镇压。这最终导致了一年半前的刺杀，国王陛下在御林铁卫之首迪卢木多·奥迪纳爵士的保护下安然无恙，君临却由此开始了另一场血腥的风暴：由龙王的愤怒掀起的，毫不留情的风暴。

凛在那段时间里敏锐地感觉到父亲在为什么事情而焦虑，他更加忙碌，时常不知道去了哪里，努力隐藏收敛起来的情绪逃不过女儿的眼睛，但当她问出口时，得到的依旧是温和而坚定、不容许她继续固执的回答：凛，没什么，什么事情都没有发生。

每个父母一生都会对自己的子女说出无数个谎言，而远坂时臣的谎言，最终由言峰绮礼亲手拆穿。

言峰绮礼，凛脑海中每次浮现出这个名字时，她的恨意就会熊熊燃烧起来，仇恨的爪牙撕扯着她的心脏。言峰绮礼是远坂时臣的友人言峰总主教之子，原本身为七神的修士，后来在首相的推荐下成为情报总管，掌握着那些暗处的阿萨辛们。他本来应该站在凯岩城的一边，却成为了铁王座的帮凶，最后甚至恬不知耻地成为了她的监护人。

凛永远也忘不了金袍卫士们带走父亲，而言峰绮礼宣布封锁首相塔的那一天。高大的情报总管拦下了她，用毫无波澜的语调告诉她：首相因为涉嫌策划对国王陛下的暗杀而被捕，现在她作为首相的女儿、国王的未婚妻将被限制自由，不允许踏出首相塔一步。言峰绮礼说这些话的时候平静至极，但或许是凛脸上愤怒却又无处发泄的神情取悦了他，一向面无表情的情报总管居然露出了微笑——就像黑色的火，粘稠的血，顺着他上翘的嘴角一路蔓延，叫人恐惧又厌恶。

请您放心，凛小姐。身披僧袍的男人用低沉的声音缓缓说道，无光的眼睛里闪烁着恶意的愉快。有什么消息我一定会通知您。

接下来的五天内她都被软禁于首相塔内，凛如今依旧清晰地那种困兽般的绝望和无助，每一天的流逝都如此缓慢，除了不断向仆人们打探父亲的消息和向七神祈祷之外没有别的办法——虽然远坂凛并不认为这有什么用，就像面见国王的请求一样，她怀疑自己的祈祷和恳求不管在神面前还是在王面前，都一样会被无情地挡回来。而仆从们都胆战心惊，不敢多言，只有阿尔托莉雅和迪卢木多偷偷让人带了些消息给她：首相目前身在红堡的地牢中，好消息是他还平安，坏消息是言峰绮礼已经找到了证据可以证明策划者正是远坂时臣，他甚至还列出了许多其他的罪状，每一件听起来都无比真实。

我父亲不可能做这种事！她忍不住反驳道。让我见国王，他是无辜的！但来者只能遗憾地摇摇头，无奈地说自己会将意愿转达，更多的也无能为力。

他会没事的，远坂凛在心里对自己说。安格斯大人都能平安回到高庭，父亲会没事的，远坂家族是雄狮的后裔，绝不会轻易倒下。

两天后，言峰绮礼将黑色的消息带到了她的面前。

我很遗憾，远坂凛小姐，他说道。您的父亲，前任国王之手远坂时臣大人已经认罪，他现在在贝勒大圣堂之前，将在七神面前承认自己的罪行——您现在过去，或许还能见他最后一面。

凛来不及听完言峰绮礼的话语就直接冲出了门外，他没有拦她，一路上没有一个金袍子拦住狂奔的她。远坂凛不顾一切地奔跑，奔跑，长长的黑发散下来挡住了视线，止不住的眼泪也模糊了视野，红裙甚至绊了她一下，但她依旧不管不顾地继续跑出首相塔，在门口跨上一匹早已准备好的骏马——快一点，再快一点，她一边任由泪水流下，一边狠狠抽下皮鞭、夹紧马腹，生怕再慢一点点就会来不及。而当她到达大圣堂之前时，那里已经聚集了许多君临的百姓，她跳下马抬起头，在炫目的光芒之下看向了总主教讲坛。远坂时臣站在那里，他火红的衣袍就像日光之下的一滩血，棕色的头发垂在眼前，叫她看不清楚脸上的表情。

凛忍不住从口中发出痛苦的惊呼，她转身跑向高台，却在台阶上被一位白袍银甲的骑士拦住。她低着头想要推开他，却被拉住了手腕圈在怀里，她抬起头，燃烧着怒火的蓝眼睛撞见了一双惊讶的金眸。

七神在上！凛，这里不该是你来的地方，别靠近那里！迪卢木多朝她喊道，凛知道那是善意，但她不想管那么多了，她奋力甩开骑士的手，踉踉跄跄地想要到父亲的身边去。金袍子们围了上来将长矛指向她，她听见身后的白骑士命令他们放下武器。接着，另一个声音插了进来，傲然，悠闲，带着金属般的冷冽和近乎残忍的轻快。

迪卢木多，随她吧。吉尔伽美什转过猩红的眼眸，眼角几乎带着笑意望着她。你也不忍心看到父女没有机会见上最后一面是不是？他依旧带着那种青年人特有的活泼神色，只是瞳孔里嗜血的笑意刺眼无比，他在看戏，看一场惨烈却足够有趣的戏码，龙王那颗黄金的心脏才会因此感到愉快，因此跳动起来——

这才是魔龙的第三个头颅。

怒火涌上了远坂凛的头脑，她狠狠地瞪着国王，那身份高贵的未婚夫回以玩味和兴奋的微笑。那是一种猎食者一般的笑容，狰狞，可恨，她浑身发抖，简直想把那个可恶的微笑撕碎，然而下一秒迪卢木多就再次拉住了她的手腕，不顾她的奋力挣扎紧紧地抱住了她，让她无法走到仇人的面前。

凛。他轻声呼唤她的名字，白骑士的声音轻柔而悲哀，别过去，别做傻事，你父亲不会希望如此的。

她颤抖地转过头，看向远坂时臣。他深深地望了她一眼，凛绝望地发现，那样的眼神说明一切都不可能挽回了。国王之手，凯岩城公爵，她深爱的父亲正在向她告别。她的眼泪止不住地落下来，却说不出一句话来。

接下来的记忆变得混乱了起来，御前执法官手持瓦雷利亚巨剑上前，金袍卫士将父亲压在地上，凛发出尖叫，人群一片嘈杂，迪卢木多想要让她偏过头去，或者伸出手捂住她的眼睛，让仁慈的黑暗代替血腥的恐惧——

别看，凛，别看。

但她依旧固执地挣扎着，白骑士的铠甲硌着娇嫩的皮肤生疼，可她根本感觉不到，她大声哭泣着喊着父亲，吉尔伽美什冰冷威严的声音清晰地传了过来：让她看吧，迪卢木多，这是凛小姐自己选的。

远坂时臣最后看了她一眼，他的嘴唇动了动，似乎在说：凛。

瓦雷利亚巨剑猛地挥下，寒光闪过，鲜血泼溅，沸腾的人群就像盛夏最喧闹的蝉，猩红的颜色占满了视野。

凛从噩梦里醒了过来，她毫不意外自己又遇见了那个梦魇。自她从君临逃出来的一年间，夜夜都有它的陪伴，不过她不在意，正是因为如此她才能牢牢地记住这份仇恨。远坂家族有雄狮的血脉，有债必偿，鲜血就应该用鲜血来还，每一个仇人都该得到他们应得的。

凯岩城的女公爵低头看着桌上的地图，她的目光落在王领之上的君临城。很快，很快他们就能回到一切的起点了，即使处刑的贝勒大圣堂已经只剩残垣断壁也没关系，这不影响她将仇人的头颅悬挂在城墙之上——继续俯视着你曾经的国度吧，吉尔伽美什，让每一个人都看得到你的下场。

“大人？”帐外的呼唤打断了她，“有消息来了。”

凛让探子进到营帐之内，那风尘仆仆的不起眼的男人在她面前单膝跪下，开始汇报他带来的消息。她冷静地听着，却在听到越来越多的话语后露出了震惊的神色。“让阿尔托莉雅马上过来！”凛朝一旁的卫士喊道，凯岩城的士兵闻言转身离去。

奔流城娇小的女公爵在几分钟后匆匆赶来，她的金发散落在肩头，披着深蓝色的斗篷快步走了进来，碧绿的眼眸里却一片清明，毫无刚刚醒来的迷蒙。“凛，”她开口问道，手指习惯性地搭在腰间的剑柄上，“发生了什么事？”

远坂凛望着她，终于艰难地开了口：“我们的探子带来了一个消息。”

“他们在黄金大道附近发现了一具尸体，死者的名字你我都不陌生。北境的勇士，艾因兹贝伦家族的护卫‘大力士’赫拉克勒斯。他死了，”她顿了顿，深吸一口气，她知道接下来的话语更加残忍，却必须要说出口，“赫拉克勒斯战斗至死，浑身是伤，附近一片狼藉，全是死斗后的血迹和断裂的兵器。万幸的是我们没有发现伊莉雅斯菲尔的遗体，但恐怕也凶多吉少。”

阿尔托莉雅脸色惨白，但她依旧冷静：“他们不在君临……他们在逃。”

“赫拉克勒斯死于追兵，”凛深吸了一口气，“至于追兵的身份，你看。”她指向桌面上一块白色丝绸的残片，那看起来像是从衣袍或者披风上撕下来的一角，此时雪白的表面沾满了尘埃和血迹。“他死的时候紧紧攥着这个。”

奔流城的女公爵没有说话，她咬住了嘴唇。她们都已经猜出那个人的身份了——七国之中，唯一一位可能击败北境的赫拉克勒斯的人，除了他不再可能是别人。

闻名七国的剑客，御林铁卫队长，吉尔伽美什的白骑士，迪卢木多·奥迪纳。


	3. 国王之手

龙穴是位于君临蕾妮丝高丘上的一座巨型建筑，与伊耿高丘上的红堡遥遥相对。它有弧形的破裂穹顶，就像一只破碎的黑色龙蛋，这里曾是坦格利安王族饲养魔龙的地方，在维斯特洛大陆仍有龙的时候，君临城的人们会在夜晚看到龙穴里红与金的火光，听到长长的、令人毛骨悚然的啸叫。

但现在这里已经是一片空荡荡的废墟，龙在十年前彻底绝迹，而国王陛下也不曾将他的维摩那禁锢于龙穴（那是一条讨厌锁链和封闭空间的龙，据说只会向着吉尔伽美什弯下脖子，它有着黄金般的鳞片和翠绿的翼膜，时常翱翔于君临上空，令所有人惊叹于它的华丽和威武）。于是这里的空气中除了残余的硫磺气息之外，只剩下黑暗与死寂。

言峰绮礼走进了这座建筑的大门，他在空旷的龙穴中只听到了自己踏上沙土的声音，但他知道不远处的暗杀者们依旧在跟随——即使卸下情报总管之职，接替被处死的远坂首相出任国王之手，这些黑暗中无声的利刃与绞索也依旧握在他的手中。深棕发的首相向着建筑的核心走去，风从耳边呼啸的声音就像龙的低吼，他绕过地面上生锈的巨大铁链和发白的动物骨骼，再步下一层层石阶，然后看到了自己想要见的人。

吉尔伽美什站在一个深不见底的坑洞旁，在微弱的火光和更深沉的夜色中他整个人仿佛都散发着很淡的荧光，光来自他白皙无瑕的皮肤和金线般的柔软头发。他披着纯黑的丝绒斗篷，用一个红宝石与黄金制成的飞龙胸针扣住，宝石与金几乎像黑暗里燃烧的一簇小小火焰，但那自然比不过国王此时正看过来的那双猩红眼眸。

绮礼朝他鞠了一躬，吉尔伽美什哼了一声算是回应。“你最好能带来些好消息，绮礼，”他懒洋洋地开了口，心情听上去并不好，“鉴于你给自己留的小兴趣已经严重破坏了王的娱乐和计划。”

“陛下，”首相回答道，“多恩、风暴地的军队已经前往三叉戟滩预备与王军汇合拦下叛军，高庭的奥格家族同样在北上……至于您最关心的，临冬城的伊莉雅斯菲尔已经被带回君临了，我想这算一个好消息。”

七国的统治者冷酷地嗤笑了一声：“在她父亲试图破坏王的计划并用野火炸了贝勒大圣堂之后，这的确勉强算个好消息。卫宫切嗣该庆幸他已经死了，不然王会让他活着身处七层地狱。”

言峰绮礼知道他在恼怒什么。不可一世的国王陛下差一点被一个“卑贱、无耻又阴险的蝼蚁”毁去自己的收藏，卫宫切嗣的所作所为完全超出了他们的预期，没人想得到他找到了黑圣杯，甚至差点毁灭它，让稳操胜券的王陷入了被动的局面里。复仇的叛军正一步步夺回西境并向王领而来，远坂凛的盟友也正从艾林谷发兵，至于尚未加入战局的临冬城，则因一场摧毁了贝勒大圣堂的大火无形中表明了立场。吉尔伽美什因如此胆大包天的叛国行为勃然大怒，在圣堂的大火尚未熄灭之时，他便派出了御林铁卫队长去追击被其父偷偷送出君临的伊莉雅斯菲尔……虽然那女孩在暴君看来只有一颗心脏有用，但对于言峰绮礼来说，她最后的命运带来的价值远不及如此。

那可是卫宫切嗣最爱的女儿。她不能阻止那个男人可悲的执着，却能让他更加痛苦和绝望。而言峰绮礼现在要做的，只不过是看着一切发生罢了——他期望着，一切能弥补卫宫切嗣的死亡带来的缺憾和失落。

“迪卢木多呢？”国王又问道，他微眯着眼睛盯着言峰绮礼，语气稍微柔和了一点。

“陛下的御林铁卫队长平安归来，在与‘大力士’赫拉克勒斯的战斗中他失去了一位誓言兄弟，他本人也受了不轻的伤，已经去学士那里处理伤口了。”言峰绮礼如实答复，吉尔伽美什皱起了眉，首相知道他对死了的是谁并不感兴趣，只关心他的铁卫队长和情人。“所幸并无大碍。”他接着说道。

“王的白骑士从不令人失望，”黄金之王血红的视线转开了，他的语气听上去轻描淡写，但同样带着理所应当的骄傲，“北境的叛徒最好能活到最后，好让王亲眼看着他们以粉身碎骨的姿态来谢罪。”

北境的叛徒。言峰绮礼咀嚼着这个称呼，他从这几个字眼中汲取到了同样大的痛苦、空洞和快意——被卫宫切嗣背叛的可不止有铁王座和故去的阿哈德公爵而已。拥有这个称呼的男人四年前从临冬城来到南方，带着他骄傲又美丽的小公主，所有人都对他抱有好奇与怀疑：卫宫只是个北境的没落贵族，却娶了艾因兹贝伦家族的继承人，甚至在阿哈德的影响下成为御前会议的一员。言峰绮礼记得很清楚，那个苍白瘦削的男人有孤狼一样的眼神，与南方宫廷的华丽温暖格格不入。言峰绮礼见识过卫宫切嗣的冷漠无情不择手段，他起初将彼此视为相似的怪物，但是，不，他们不一样。切嗣那双淡漠的、无光的瞳孔里藏着某种坚定到执拗的信念，他因此想亲手揪出来看个究竟，再撕得粉碎。他因此感到兴奋，这种抽丝剥茧般的快感与隐隐的较量咬合在一起让人难以自拔。

但那究竟是什么呢？言峰绮礼在思考的过程中产生了兴趣，窥探秘密一直是他的工作，他总是能从中看到所有人的心，把它们翻拣出来一一查看，再不动声色地看着他们挣扎或者坐以待毙。他在吉尔伽美什的授意下做着一个大部分时间的旁观者、告密者，偶尔运用“阿萨辛”的利刃为龙王扫除障碍，就像蜘蛛坐于网中，只要用八只眼睛注视着飞虫被蛛丝黏住、包裹、吞噬，这就足够了。但随着时间的流逝，随着红堡之中人们的来去，他开始发现，这不够。

你就像一个无底的杯子，吉尔伽美什曾经这样悠然又一针见血地指出。龙的眼睛是带着毒的，总能一眼揪出人们的软肋再狠狠戳下去，对于他的情报总管同样毫不留情。你会想要用某些东西来填满自己的心脏，可惜再多的欢愉和悲苦也会像流水一样流走，留下空杯，所以你只会想要更多。

但这永远也不会有尽头，绮礼——就用你徒劳的虔诚和努力让本王高兴吧！

接着他发现，或许卫宫切嗣就是那种能填满空洞的事物，但同时，他也将那个缺口越扩越大，让曾经能被血泪、悔恨和愤怒暂时封堵住的杯子成为了无底深渊，让曾经的七神修士第一次意识到了七神之外的、另一种慰藉人心的力量。摧毁卫宫切嗣这样的人的秘密和目标，必定会获得比如今的探寻更加甘美的愉悦吧？言峰绮礼这样认为着，为此付出了超越平时的兴致和期待。

而现在，他低下头看了一眼足边不远处的坑洞，螺旋状的台阶向下旋转延伸，这同样曾经是龙的巢穴，但此时浓重的黑暗是绮礼唯一能看见的东西，不过他知道这下面藏着什么：传说中实现万愿之物，玛奇里家族制造的灾厄之器，令吉尔伽美什陷入险境也同样令他获得新生的圣器，致安格斯险些丧命、远坂时臣交出头颅的宝藏。这同样是卫宫切嗣一直在寻找、想要破坏却最终失败，以至于需要付出心爱的女儿作为代价的血腥之杯……言峰绮礼想起男人临死前因目睹真相而绝望到空洞的眼神，忍不住泛起微笑，他知道这个笑容有多扭曲和恶毒，而他本人的心脏也就像那只圣杯一样，在看不见的深渊黑暗中翻滚着、发酵着腐臭的泥浆。

可惜啊，切嗣，你付出了那么多，到头来处心积虑想要夺取的圣物并不能完成心愿，炸毁了贝勒大圣堂也没能完全破坏原本藏匿于其下的黑圣杯。更可惜的是，绮礼无声地叹息，你已经死了，野火的灼烧和黑泥的侵蚀令陌客取走了你的生命，你不能亲眼见到你的女儿因为你而得到的结局——多么令人遗憾。

“这笑容真恶心啊，绮礼，”吉尔伽美什瞟了他一眼，“不管想起什么令你愉悦的事情，都快点去把‘核心’带来修补。王不想在这里呆上多久。”

“我已经派了暗杀者去叛徒走廊，伊莉雅被软禁在那里，”他停顿了一下，“您要急着去哪里？”

“白剑塔。”

白剑塔，御林铁卫的住处。现在其他几位铁卫不是当值就是被派到城外，唯一留在那座塔楼的就是刚刚从城外归来的迪卢木多。他与吉尔伽美什之间的事情言峰绮礼早就一清二楚，王从未想过在情报总管面前隐瞒，也完全不需要隐瞒这段隐秘的关系。迪卢木多无疑爱慕敬仰着他的王，他的忠诚与品德如同歌谣里的骑士一样无可挑剔，但如果白骑士在一场甜睡花制造的深沉睡眠后醒来，却发现临冬城的女孩消失不见，连尸体都没有，他会怎么想和做呢？

毕竟是迪卢木多亲手杀死了伊莉雅的守护者——出于王命，遵守誓言，追击叛国者的后裔，这样的行为无可指摘。但“骑士的誓言”（“以‘少女’之名要求你保护所有妇女”，绮礼在作为七神教士的时候观看过无数次册封礼，册封词他几乎倒背如流）和高尚善良的本性足以令他坐立不安。

“迪卢木多爵士恐怕会向您询问伊莉雅小姐的去处。”

“编个谎话让他安心休息，最好编得漂亮点，”吉尔伽美什猩红的眼珠又转了过来，“迪卢木多有时候是天真固执得犯蠢，但别忘了，他比御前会议的大部分人都聪明。”

言峰绮礼点了点头。他对于这对王与骑士的爱侣组合并没有太多的评价，他只是一个窥视者，一个掌握着所有秘密的人，但这样的过程很难不产生兴趣、疑惑和期待：骑士几乎献出了自己的一切，御林铁卫全身雪白，连盾牌都干干净净，象征着纯净而毫无保留；而他的王在给予信任、宠爱、自由、尊重和荣耀之后，却始终没有彻底将黑暗与恶暴露在情人的面前——龙有三个头颅，坦格利安王有不止一张面孔，他却从未让自己的骑士面对真正的龙焰。相反地，他给予的是更多的克制和宽容，甚至可以为了对方收回成命，这对于任性的暴君来说稀有得像多恩的雪。

他曾经向吉尔伽美什问过，到底情爱的本质是什么。那时候言峰绮礼深陷于扭曲而阴暗的狂热之中，他的心脏就像蕾妮丝高丘上的龙穴，火焰与泥浆随时都将喷涌而出，而龙王大笑着嘲讽他是否第一次品尝到爱，又是否真的产生了爱意。绮礼啊，你的感情恐怕比长城外的异鬼还能让人恐惧，像你这样的人也会想要像常人一样去爱吗？这真是太精彩了！吉尔伽美什讥笑着说道。这个问题最终没有答案，他从王和白骑士那里得到的回答是付出、隐瞒、宽容和善意的欺骗，而卫宫切嗣给出的回答是仇恨、较量、相互利用和深入骨髓的伤害——哪个答案才是正确的？前者又能维持多久？

但坦格利安的王同样不是常人，他给予的情爱注定与庸碌的人们不同。

“您从来没有和他提过黑圣杯的事，但他离知道已经不远了，陛下。”国王之手沉默了一阵后说道。“您知道迪卢木多的性格，毫无疑问他会反对——您打算如何解释？” 他问道。

“本王问你，知道这件事的人最后都是什么下场？”吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛反问，他的语气冰冷，眼中却燃起了明焰，并未等首相回答就接着说了下去：“安格斯只算心存疑虑还能给条活路，而暗中调查的远坂时臣，还有妄图窃取它完成心愿的卫宫切嗣则是罪该万死——任何对王的收藏怀有不轨之心的人都会受到应有的惩罚，不管是想要占有还是想要毁坏。记住了绮礼，没有人能挡在王的道路之上。”

“王不会向他解释，如果他知道了王只会大方地告诉他，选择从来只有一个，那就是接受。”

龙的眼睛转而盯着他，猩红、晶莹而带着剧毒：“顺便，我可不认为远坂时臣在知道黑圣杯的存在之后会有胆量和心思策划对王的暗杀，他从来不是雄狮，也不是孤狼。”

言峰绮礼低下头鞠了一躬：“您说的是，陛下。”

这个话题就到此为止了，专横的王已经说的够多，转而警告自己，点到为止。吉尔伽美什几乎什么都知道，但至少现在，暴君尚未没打算对言峰绮礼私心的隐瞒做出什么惩罚，因为他还有用，又或许这全凭心情。首相也不想在目睹圣杯的力量之前像自己的前任一样被国王处死，他还希望用自己的眼睛看到更多——更多火焰，更多眼泪，更多鲜血，更多深深的伤口，用它们来填补自身巨大的空洞，用它们代替他已经失去的一切。 

绮礼转过头，一位暗杀者的消无声息地现在国王与他的身后跪下，他恭敬地低下头颅，面容隐藏在黑暗里。“带来了吗？”言峰绮礼问道，暗杀者摇了摇头，龙王不悦地皱起了眉。

而他接下来所说的话必将令黄金之王更加恼火：“阿萨辛”到达了叛徒走廊软禁贵族的房间，他们本想将伊莉雅带离那里再动手，但这惊动了她的侍女（绮礼突然记起来了，是从临冬城带来的那两个少女，都是银发红眸，她们居然还在红堡），一个及时被他们杀死，另一个却逃了出去，并幸运地找到了救兵——不是站岗的金袍卫士，而是正巧路过的白骑士之首。

吉尔伽美什做了个手势让暗杀者闭上嘴。“也就是说，”国王冷冷地开口，“你们这群没用的废物连两个侍女都解决不了。那当然更不要提对付王的御林铁卫了。”他从暗杀者身边走过，甚至没有看那跪在地上的“阿萨辛”一眼，但周身散发出的怒火与威压足以让在场的人感到窒息和恐惧——暗杀者几乎让额头碰上了粗糙的沙地。

“言峰绮礼，”王突然在暗杀者身后的几步远处停住，“这是你的人，自己处理吧。”

吉尔伽美什丢下这句话，头也不回地走向龙穴的大门。

首相状似遗憾地叹了一口气，但下一秒他依旧让三把黑键穿透了下属的头颅、喉咙和胸膛，血溅了出来，淌在地面上，在昏暗的光线之下就像黑色的粘稠泥浆。暗杀者抽搐着倒在地上，喉咙里发出古怪而响亮的痛呼，但很快就彻底安静了下去。绮礼盯着它看了一会，在一片死寂中将尸体踢入深坑，龙穴中回荡着一声沉闷的声响。

白骑士。他默念着这个光荣的称号，转身跟上早已走远的王。在亲眼目睹最亲密之人的谎言崩塌后，是否还能像雪一样白？

令人期待。

注释：

誓言兄弟：御林铁卫之间的称呼。  
甜睡花：药物。一撮可以确保一夜无梦安眠，三撮就会使人在沉睡中死去。  
金袍子/金袍卫士：都城守备队，是君临正式守备军和执法者，仅忠于王室。因身披金色披风而得此称呼。  
叛徒走廊：红堡中的一座半圆形矮塔，顶层的牢房专门用于软禁有身份的人。  
维斯特洛除北方信仰旧神、铁群岛信仰淹神外，其他地区都信仰七神。七神实际上是一个神祇的七种不同形态，包括：天父、圣母、战士、少女、铁匠、老妪、陌客。少女代表天真纯洁，陌客代表死亡。

言峰绮礼跟在国王的身后来到叛徒走廊，不出意料地发现那里一片狼藉：桌椅翻倒在地，封闭的空间里遍布铁锈与鲜血的腥味，薄薄的地毯上满是暗红发黑的痕迹，而死者们仰卧其上。两名他的“阿萨辛”都被干脆利落地割开了喉咙，被利刃切开的血肉翻卷着，迪卢木多对暗杀者一向不太留情；还有一位恐怕就是临冬城的侍女了，她银白色的头发沾满了自己的血，绯红的眼睛毫无光彩，就像蒙上了尘埃的桃红碧玺，他猜测另一个在求援后没多久应该也死了。

首相将目光向上抬，从地上委顿的女子转向了与她有着一样银发红眸的女孩——艾因兹贝伦家族的继承人站在墙角，她被白骑士的披风挡去了一半身影，脸上还有未干的泪痕，深紫的衣裙上沾着血迹，正用那双来自于母亲的美丽眸子死死盯着他们，那悲痛又饱含刻骨恨意的目光像是要活生生剜下一块仇人的血肉。首相一点都不怀疑如果不是迪卢木多拦住她，这小姑娘一定会扑上来找死。

一年前远坂凛也是如此，但远坂时臣聪明地选择了保守秘密和承认罪行，这样可以换得女儿的安全。然而卫宫切嗣给出了不同的回答，尽管他像每一个父亲一样爱他唯一的女儿，将她视作珍宝，每次提起她都会露出柔和的神情。在他们肮脏的交易中他可以付出一切，唯独希望保护她，拼尽一切地将女儿送离血腥的君临，自己留下企图拯救他人，但可惜，这两件事他都没做到。绮礼望着那孩子，在与她父亲一模一样的目光里他仿佛回到了卫宫切嗣死去的那个晚上——野火猛烈地燃烧着，像萤火一样绿，映着所有人的脸让他们看起来都宛如死者，烟尘弥漫在空气里，“黑泥”腐蚀着石块，他终于在废墟里找到了他，虚弱的男人瘦削苍白，摸得到皮肤下突起的骨骼，抱起来冰冷如同他看向自己的眼神。

如果你真的爱她，就应该遵守我们之间的约定，继续保守秘密，不去碰国王陛下的逆鳞，不去试图寻找无谓的答案。

或许你还是爱你所谓的理想更多一点，真遗憾。

“陛下，首相大人。”白骑士清朗的声音打断了绮礼的回忆，对方礼貌而疏离地冲他点了点头，就将视线转向了他的王。迪卢木多手握着一柄锋利的明黄短剑，因国王与首相的突然到来而将剑尖垂下，琥珀色的瞳子和剑刃上流过的光一样锐利寒冷。黑发骑士依旧披着象征铁卫身份的雪白披风，被双色蔷薇胸针扣住的丝绸从肩头垂下，却没有穿银鳞甲，而是深绿的丝绒束腰外衣，药草的味道从那之中散发出来，混杂在血腥味里，言峰绮礼敏锐地嗅到了它们。

他重新审视起眼前的白骑士，迪卢木多看起来比平时要憔悴得多，苍白的脸色让黑发更黑如夜色，金眸愈发亮如星子，皮肤上喷溅到的血液已经干涸了，留下细小的红色鲜艳异常，他的额角有细密的汗珠，执剑的手亦不如平时稳。他已经和暗杀者们对峙够久了，如果我出手，他撑不了多久。绮礼将探寻的目光投向吉尔伽美什，却发现他目不转睛地注视着白袍骑士，并未理睬自己。

“迪卢木多，”王在短暂的沉默后终于开了口，语气中的不耐已经足以彰显不满，“你在这里干什么。”

“我听闻临冬城的伊莉雅小姐有难，”迪卢木多不卑不亢地回答，他表现得足够平静，显然是早已想好了说辞，“因此前来相助。却在此看见了首相大人的暗杀者们，如您所见，我不能坐视一个手无寸铁的女孩陷于如此危难之中，陛下。”御林铁卫偏过头，朝绮礼略微颔首：“所以还请大人解释一下今晚的状况。”

“‘相助’？在你当着她的面杀了她的保护者之后，你难道还相信如此多余的行为有用，指望这小姑娘感谢你吗？天真也要有个限度！”吉尔伽美什冷笑着转过头，“解释啊，绮礼，让我的御林铁卫队长满意，这样他就能安心回去了。”

您不想解释，就让我来么？言峰绮礼叹了口气，他其实并不喜欢和迪卢木多打交道，同理对方也一样。这一点几乎从他们刚刚认识就彼此心知肚明，他们同样站在七国之主的身边，身为王的执行者，却完全没有任何相似之处：白骑士彰显着黄金之王的光辉，七神修士则面对着魔龙的吐息；迪卢木多追求正义与荣光，秉持着自己难以理解的骄傲，而言峰绮礼藏身黑暗，他的手段更直接、更有效。但无论如何，他们要做的也都只有一件事而已，那就是服从，就是将王口中吐露的话语化为实际——无论那是战斗、暗杀、还是其他更残忍的命令。

“迪卢木多爵士，卫宫切嗣炸毁贝勒大圣堂、企图弑君的行为已经确定为叛国无误，因此陛下下令褫夺爵位，而与其有关的一切人等均不能免罪，”他听见自己毫无起伏的声音，注视着伊莉雅在他的话语里僵直了身体，“所以我不过是遵照陛下的命令，派出暗杀者来取卫宫切嗣之女，伊利亚斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦的心脏，仅此而已。”

“另外，追回叛逃者一事辛苦阁下了。您的伤势不轻，现在请回白剑塔休息吧。”他顿了顿：“毕竟把精力浪费在叛国者的后裔身上并不是什么明智的选择。”

青年骑士尚未回答，伊莉雅先高声反驳：“我爸爸不是叛国者！”她激动地上前，迪卢木多眼疾手快扣住她的手腕，牢牢按住了瘦弱的肩膀。“你们才是罪恶之人！是你们杀了切嗣和赫拉克勒斯！”女孩一边挣扎踢蹬一边哭喊着，她的眼泪让言峰绮礼忍不住微笑起来。

“你们这些凶手！放开我！”她回头朝迪卢木多尖声叫骂。 

“这个‘你们’也包括你哦，爵士，想必一路上这样的话你已经听了不少了吧？”青年闻言微微眯了一下眼眸，神情称得上敌意，绮礼顺势向前一步，“请您让开吧，接下来交给我处理就好。”

“行了，迪卢木多，退下，”旁观许久的王对自己的骑士下了命令，“王的指令从不重复第二遍。离开这里，趁本王现在尚未降罪于你。”

迪卢木多没有再看首相，却也毫无退让的意思，他俯下身在银发女孩耳边安抚般地低语了些什么，随即直起身向吉尔伽美什的方向走近了几步。接着，青年单膝跪下，将临冬城的继承人挡在身后，以虔诚又谦卑的仰望姿态面对黄金之王，嘴唇吐露出的言辞却坚定而恳切：“陛下，很抱歉我不能遵命。正相反，我想请求您留下伊莉雅的性命。”

“在此，请让我以御林铁卫队长、御前会议一员的身份向您劝谏。”

龙王因目睹他的大胆举动而挑高了锋利的眉尾，唇角甚至流露出一丝玩味的冷笑。“哦？”吉尔伽美什冰冷威严的目光在伊莉雅斯菲尔身上打了个转，女孩在那双艳丽得让人恐惧的眼睛注视下战栗了起来，她后退了一步，努力挺直身体让自己看起来勇敢一点，这在绮礼看来真是幼稚又可笑。“御林铁卫除了王问起之外从不多言，我以为你还记得这个。你上次这样跪在我面前还是四年前，为你的养父、高庭公爵求取王的仁慈……怎么，你和卫宫切嗣的交情比得上安格斯对你的养育之恩？”

白骑士摇了摇头：“不，我这么做仅是出于怜悯和保护弱者誓言。但也并非毫无私心——伊莉雅来到君临已有四年，您与我同样看着她长大，而在目睹赫拉克勒斯对她的拼死相护之后，我又怎能无动于衷。”

“瞧瞧，你这泛滥的同情心何时才能收敛一点？”吉尔伽美什轻蔑地啧了一声，“我恐怕要等到黑水河干涸、长城融化的那一天了。既然如此，就赐你一个机会，说说看王有什么理由这么做。”

“伊莉雅尚且年幼，一无所有，对她父亲的所作所为更是一无所知，”迪卢木多深吸了一口气，“只要她还平安在君临活着，临冬城的爱丽斯菲尔夫人就不会出兵加入叛军。多恩虽已出手援助，但恩奇都亲王身体毕竟不如从前，如果我们有临冬城的力量，联合高庭、风息堡对付联军将有利许多——”

“你让我留下她，作为一个质子？”红眼睛的男人嗤笑一声，“在通常的情况下，这样的谏言倒有可取之处，可惜——”

“我们现在不需要临冬城的援助。卫宫切嗣的举动已经说明：即使献上了白圣杯，阿哈德翁也始终无意归顺铁王座。如此心存谋反之意的家族没有加入坦格利安的资格，更没有存在的必要。除了抹杀，没有别的结局。”

“陛下！”白骑士英俊温和的面孔上第一次出现了焦灼的神色，“伊莉雅小姐还小，有罪的是她父亲，与她无关，若您留下无辜者的性命，北境必然会感激您的仁慈。倘若北方与艾林谷、凯岩城联合，那么后果将不堪设想，王军与南方诸侯到时恐怕无力抵挡复仇的联军！”

“迪卢木多，”龙王此时似乎拥有不可思议的耐心，但眼底已经燃烧起熟悉的杀意与狠戾，已有无数人在这样龙焰般的眼神下失去头颅和心脏，“本王做的每一步选择自有本王的道理，何时需要他人置喙？！”

“远坂凛当时在你我眼中也只是个孩子，现在却胆大包天地领军来向本王挑战。我在登基之时也只比你身后的叛徒后裔大一点，几年后亲斩辅政大臣、国王之手阿伽·坦格利安于手下，你以为幼童的心中就种不下仇恨的种子？”

“那么请您再宽限些时日吧，”迪卢木多并未在盛怒之前退缩，“待平定叛军后再由七神决定——”

青年骑士的争辩因吉尔伽美什猛地掐住他下颌的动作而卡在了喉咙里。在那一瞬间，言峰绮礼以为他会下令让退至暗处的暗杀者们动手，然而他并没有这么做，只是一手捏住并抬起了骑士的下巴，另一手则强硬地扣住对方的后脑、插入卷曲的黑发里，迫使迪卢木多跪得更直，靠得更近。绮礼甚至产生了错觉：那凶狠的力道好像要把“光辉之貌”那颗漂亮的头颅从他的脖子上拧下来一样。

“王决定的事情，还轮不到七神插手。”七国的统治者冷冰冰地吐出这句话，与他粗暴的动作相比，他的语气称得上平静。吉尔伽美什倾身向前，压迫般的姿态像是即将把怒火如积雨云中的暴风骤雨一样倾泻而下。“十年过去了，你这副固执又愚蠢的样子还真是分毫未变，”坦格利安的王突然笑了起来，“很好，真不愧是我的白骑士。”

“看来就算是死都不能让你撤回无礼的请求了，那么，好啊。”吉尔伽美什眯起猩红的眼眸，语调轻柔得诡异。他松了手，直起身后退一步，转过头看向一旁一言不发的首相：“以安达尔人、洛伊拿人和先民的国王，七大王国的统治者暨全境守护者，坦格利安家族的吉尔伽美什一世之名，言峰绮礼，今晚你和你的暗杀者不得对伊莉雅斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦出手。”

迪卢木多闻言似乎松了一口气，但绮礼知道他还未放下警惕——他们都深知吉尔伽美什决定的事情大多难以改变，更不会如此轻易地收回命令。白骑士在等待着附加的条件，而国王之手在等待着新的命令。他看到吉尔伽美什歪了歪头，像是停顿着思索了一下，接着，那薄而鲜艳的嘴唇缓缓勾起：

“我的命令，改由御林铁卫队长迪卢木多·奥迪纳执行。”

“陛下！”青年在震惊中猛然站起，“无论如何请您收回这道命令！”

“不，”龙王悠然地拒绝了，他依旧挂着几近疯狂的微笑，“绝无可能。”

言峰绮礼清楚地看到，迪卢木多脸上最后一点血色也褪去了，他在今晚头一次露出了惊愕到近乎茫然无措甚至恐惧的神情——战场上所向披靡的骑士之花，御前会议中位高权重的铁卫队长，似乎在这一刻彻底失去了他一贯引以为傲的敏捷与镇定，就连之前据理力争的自信和伶牙俐齿也一并不知丢在何方。他做不出选择，像是无法理解这个命令一样僵立在原地，只能难以置信地回望着王的红眸，它们是如此冶艳又邪恶，此时盈满了不知真假的期待，简直能轻而易举地撕碎一颗心。

“迪卢木多爵士，为了一个与你毫无血缘、甚至关系称不上亲厚的女孩抗命，这并不值得。”他开口相劝，却觉得自己几乎要忍不住恶意至极的笑意。而吉尔伽美什再没有说话，他安静从容地等待着，像是不愿意错过对方脸上哪怕一丝一毫的挣扎。暴君付出了几倍于平时的耐心，因为他知道答案值得自己这样等。

终于，骑士在死一般的沉默中缓慢地摇了摇头。“我做不到，吉尔伽美什，”他一字一句地宣布，接着向后退了一步，手里的剑重新举在身前，“也永远不会去做。”

暴君听到了回答，国王之手以为他会暴怒，然而没有。相反，他唇角扭曲的笑意不断扩大，终于变成了肆意而疯狂的大笑，那刺耳的笑声回荡在封闭的室内令人疑惑又恐惧。“果然，和本王预料得分毫不差啊，迪卢木多，”吉尔伽美什终于停了下来，他甚至笑出了眼泪，猩红的瞳仁就像鲜艳欲滴的果实，“真不愧是我的白骑士。”

“言峰绮礼！”国王转而高声命令，“你最好能向王证明你的‘阿萨辛’没有全是废物！”

国王之手抬手示意，暗杀者们一拥而上。


	4. 裂缝

在“盛大的愤怒”脱手的一瞬间，迪卢木多意识到一切都该结束了。

鲜红的瓦雷利亚钢剑掉落在地面上发出清脆的声响，锋利的黑键则指向了他毫无保护的脖颈，迫使他狼狈地微抬起头颅，僵直着身体被幸存的“阿萨辛”们的弯月形匕首包围。血正在从每一道伤口里渗出，把绷带浸湿，迪卢木多感到疼痛，但遍布全身的痛觉已经让大脑麻木，血液带来的沉重的黏腻反而更加鲜明：它与疲惫一起压在他的每一寸皮肤上，当然还伴随着不甘、挫败和愤怒，更多的是徒劳和无奈。

他现在太累了，已经想不起来自己正身处红堡的哪一处，逃出叛徒走廊和替伊莉雅挡住暗杀者们已经耗尽了他的精力。言峰绮礼站在他面前，可他现在连首相的脸都要看不清了，只能咬紧牙关，强撑着站立在淡红的、仿佛被血浸透的砖石上。

或许那些红色真的是血，他的，还有别人的，混在一起早就无法分清。

走廊两旁的火把在风里跳动，它们在迪卢木多看来模糊极了，颤抖着连成一片明亮的影子。风带来腥味，同时带来的还有远处的脚步声——他看到吉尔伽美什正在从长廊的尽头向他走来，光辉在龙王的身上流动，红袍飘动着像一蓬燃烧的火。首相见状利落地收回了黑键，暗杀者们也放下了武器，退到一边，于是迪卢木多再也支撑不住，踉跄着单膝跪在了冰冷的地面上，大口地喘着气。他觉得自己的肺叶就像火烧了一样的疼，头颅沉重得如同灌满了铅，冷汗从额头滴落，砸在手背上。

吉尔伽美什就站在他身旁，迪卢木多用余光能看到一角刺目的红袍。白骑士知道对方这时正俯视着自己，从颤抖的肩膀到弯下的脖颈，再到沾满血污、连剑都握不住的手指——那种目光他再熟悉不过了，如同流连于皮肤表面的刀刃，冰凉、慢条斯理、让人战栗和窒息。但国王一言不发，于是迪卢木多只听到自己粗重的喘息，偶尔夹杂着几句零星的话语，是言峰绮礼。

“……她逃走了……进入搜寻……”

“……封锁红堡……”

“但愿临冬城的女孩跑得像冰原狼一样快，”国王之手平淡的语调里带着清晰平淡的恶毒，白骑士不用抬头都能想象出他那双空洞的眼睛里此时浮现的神情，“她需要逃过金袍子和暗杀者们，这可不容易。否则您所做的一切都是徒劳，大人。”

迪卢木多勉强地抬头企图反唇相讥，鲜血却突然涌上喉咙，让他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

他的喉咙已经沙哑，被血淹没以后更是说不出一句话。之前的最后一句话是对着伊莉雅说的——“跑！”，他冲那女孩大喊着，看着她跑向最近的密道入口、消失在一尊飞龙雕像之后，便转头对上赶来的暗杀者们。但愿卫宫切嗣活着的时候已经告诉女儿红堡中的秘密，他这样想着，侧身挥剑割开第一位暗杀者的喉咙。

你夺走伊莉雅最后的保护，现在即使拼死送她离开，她也不会感激你——吉尔伽美什的讥笑回荡在他的脑海里，赫拉克勒斯造成的每一道伤口都在开裂流血，似乎在无声嘲讽着他前后矛盾的决定。是啊，这在那位陛下看来该是多么愚蠢又可笑，在王的面前一个叛国者的女儿即使无辜也轻如尘埃，因此而产生的违抗与背离就显得更不能容忍。于是他等待着怒火、嘲讽和惩罚，如同等待着风暴地上空终年不散的浓云间落下第一道闪电，第一声雷鸣。然而直到迪卢木多终于平复了呼吸，重新抬起头，吉尔伽美什才开口出声。

“这副模样真够难看的。”

声音似乎是从很远的地方传来的。它听上去模糊而冰冷，轻飘飘的就像一片落不下来的雪花，在迪卢木多因为精疲力竭而混沌起来的脑中回荡，带起让人眩晕的轰鸣。你上次这么狼狈是什么时候，迪卢木多？王在他耳边低语，手指抚过他干裂的嘴唇，擦拭去唇角的血迹，动作里带着情人该有的温柔，骑士却偏头避开他，换来一声嗤笑。

吉尔伽美什似乎并不在意他的无礼：“虽然结果不尽如人意，但不得不说你总是让我感到惊喜。”

迪卢木多对于吉尔伽美什悠闲而难以捉摸的态度并不感到意外，他扯起嘴角笑了一声：“我原本认为相比惊喜，您更应该可惜您的暗杀者们。”他的声音嘶哑得可怕，嗓子像被滚烫的沙砾磨过一样。“但看样子并不是，陛下。”最后的尊称里咬上了重音，借此强调强烈的不满和抗拒。

“那种廉价的感情留给绮礼吧。本王的目光只留给自己在意的事物，”红袍的一角从迪卢木多眼前撤开，吉尔伽美什在一旁的石阶上席地而坐，浅金的睫毛随着俯视的眼眸而微垂下来，“你算在其中。”他打了个手势，示意暗杀者们将“盛大的愤怒”拾起，并交还给它的主人。

“把你的剑收好了，之前擅自向王拔剑的罪名暂不追究。现在，允许你趁着空闲将想说的说完。”

白骑士熟悉他这样的动作与神态，他熟悉他和他的每一个习惯，就像闭上眼就能描画出爱剑的每一道纹路。年轻的王时常如此随心所欲，他知道他接下来会将手肘支在膝盖上，会用被各色宝石与黄金装饰的手指轻轻敲击粗糙的砂岩表面，正如他平时在铁王座上轻触那些锐利的尖刺与倒钩，然后他会开口，用慵懒却饱含威压的语调吐露言辞：一个心血来潮的想法，一个无法抗拒的命令，由此来索取一个吻，一颗头颅，一座城池的税供。吉尔伽美什此时用右手撑着下颌，唇角噙着一丝期待般的笑意，轻松得好像已经忘记自己的御林铁卫队长刚刚放跑了一个囚徒，仿佛那些因冒犯和违命而产生的暴躁从不存在。这样游刃有余的平静反而令迪卢木多产生了一种清晰而刺骨的恐惧，他捏紧了指骨，心脏在胸腔里跳动得发疼，几乎要绞在一起。

“你为什么执意要伊莉雅的性命？”他问，“一个普通的孩子不值得你如此急迫地大费周章。”

“那你又为什么如此在意她的性命？我看着你抱着她从高墙上直接跳下去，一副急着去见陌客的样子——不知道的还以为你才是赫拉克勒斯。”迪卢木多注视着龙王冶艳的眼眸，那双非人的瞳孔如同被日光照射一般收缩得尖细，他的神情依旧悠然，目光却如同针芒碾过年轻人的心脏。明知故问，他心想，吉尔伽美什脸上那种纯然的、恶意的好奇与戏谑令他难受。

“哦，差点忘了，”王的手指停下了轻快的敲击，“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡？奔流城的那位女骑士倒是交游甚广，西境的远坂，北境的艾因兹贝伦，甚至我身边的御林铁卫队长都是她的朋友。”龙的眼睛愉快地看了过来：“她和你在君临比武大会上相识，在临冬城抱过艾因兹贝伦的婴儿，现在她和她的骑士们正同远坂凛往三叉戟河而去。”

“这是我自己的决定，”白骑士斩钉截铁地回复，“一个手无寸铁的孩子是无辜的弱者，无论她流着怎样的血都不是被轻易处决的理由。我不能眼看着这样的事情发生，仅此而已。这和阿尔托莉雅无关。”

“——要是和她有关你早就被我关进黑牢了，”吉尔伽美什重新恢复了冷酷的语调，“我了解你，迪卢木多，你会做什么不会做什么没人比我更清楚。王的宽容允许你犯错，你可以保持着天真固执直到死，这是我给你的权利。但那必须在王容许的范围之内。”

“不是七神，不是你自己，而是我。”

“您容许的边界随着心情与喜好的改变而变换，陛下。”国王闻言大笑起来，兴奋的笑声刺耳又肆意。“说的不错，”吉尔伽美什眯了下眼睛，声音低沉暧昧，“但你再蠢也该知道自己早已逾矩。知道我为什么还未惩罚你吗？”

他望过来，瑰艳的眼眸在烛火摇动的影子里流动着忽明忽暗的光，像红宝石璀璨却闪烁不定的心。吉尔伽美什的目光是邀约，是命令，是质询，是一把剖开胸腔和颅骨的刀，是一束灼热得能毁灭一切的光焰，也是掺满了血与蜜的毒药。迪卢木多像以往的每一次一样毫无畏惧地迎向它们，在过去他会回以爱慕、崇敬和其他复杂的情感，因为对王的敬慕与对情人的爱胜于一切。但现在警惕占据了大部分，余下是极少的疑惑——他并不期待答案，他甚至能猜到大致的轮廓。

“因为即使是无谓的徒劳，即使是愚昧的坚持，即使是固执的违抗，也有其可爱与美丽之处。何况是你，迪卢木多，”黄金之王的语调轻佻又庄重，“我一直不吝惜对你的喜爱，自然也愿意多花些时间。”

“更何况，惩戒何时只有夺取性命这一项？”

迪卢木多摇了摇头，没有回答。他不想再将时间浪费在这样漫无目的的对谈中，吉尔伽美什习惯如此转移话题，但这不意味着自己会如过去一样又一次顺他的意，疑惑和恼怒已经占据了他的脑海。“你还没有回答我的问题，”青年骑士生硬地截断话头，国王的眉心皱了起来。他在隐瞒什么？“为什么，”迪卢木多一字一句地重复道，“请回答我。”

“王的耐心有限。同样的问题，”冷淡的一瞥意味着话题不再被允许继续，“我不会再回答第二遍了。”

“一个孩子的生死难道能左右王国的命运？难道她的死能阻拦三叉戟河畔的叛军？！”他终于忍无可忍地怒吼着质问，“吉尔伽美什！你知不知道你到底在做什么！”

他感到愤怒，怒火因对方的不可理喻而几乎要爆裂开来，把他的理智烧干。未知的恐惧和困惑，得不到答案的失望和不甘，这些糟糕的感情全都积攒在心脏里无处发泄，现在终于如野火一样凶猛地燃烧起来。合理的请求被无情驳回，迫切的追问被轻描淡写地挡开，他得不到一点回应，一切仅仅是出于吉尔伽美什该死的目的和考虑！于是绿莹莹的、不祥的诡异的火在他的胸膛里炸开，让他忘却了疲惫和疼痛想要站起来，想要扑过去抓住吉尔伽美什的肩膀——然而龙王纤细修长的手指猛地扣住他的手腕，将他狠狠地重新掼在地面上。

吉尔伽美什根本没有手下留情，他的后脑和脊背撞在地面上掀起新一轮的钝痛。他压在自己身上，压在那些往外渗血的伤口上好像要让它们开裂得更厉害，让损伤的皮肤和肌肉挤压摩擦，让身上的血流淌出来变成一条暗红的河。

“我当然知道自己在做什么。反倒是你，”喉咙被结实的小臂摁住，似乎下一刻就会被给予剧痛的一击，“你以为你在做什么？”

迪卢木多咬牙忍住一声闷哼，血腥味又漫到了口腔里。吉尔伽美什的眼神从高处俯视下来：就像无数透明的刀剑在一瞬之间倾泻而下，像一场锋利的暴雨降临在他赤裸的肌肤之上，顺着缩紧的瞳孔钻进跳动的心脏里，恶狠狠地、像要长出根一样扎下去，刺进深处，撕裂血肉。而他不甘示弱地迎向那双眼睛。答案和你一样，他挣扎起来，恨恨地想要把这句答复咬牙切齿地回给对方——然后他听见了一声尖叫。

“抱歉打断你们，但是，”是言峰绮礼的声音，“我们的小客人回来了。”

从远处传来的、尖利的声音，绝望、凄厉、愤怒，就像一只被猎人捉住并正拖回营地的幼兽。接着是接连不断的哭泣和诅咒，吉尔伽美什朝着声音的源头瞥了一眼，便重新低下头来注视着白骑士。那是种混合着讥诮和怜悯的眼神。

“徒劳无功，不是吗？”

“在龙的巢穴之中，狼跑得再快也无济于事。”

他知道自己的脸色一定在瞬间变得灰白，他的血冷如冰霜。不，为什么会这样，他发不出声音。别这样，七神啊，别让那一切发生，为什么你们不能让她平安逃离？

吉尔伽美什似乎认真地欣赏了一会他的无措。脚步声越来越近，王慢慢松开了对自己的桎梏，咽喉的重压一点点减轻，直到施暴者站了起来。“放了她吧，陛下。”迪卢木多奋力撑起身体跪地请求，他的声音不受控制地颤抖，他甚至不敢偏过头去看一眼伊莉雅——他会在那张毫无血色的脸上看到什么呢？仇恨、惊恐、愤怒、绝望还是死寂？每一样都足以把他的心撕碎，让他被愧疚扼住喉咙，以至于被一种远胜于死亡的恐惧淹没、窒息。

“我恳求您。”如果我拒绝出城追击的命令、如果我还能再支撑一会……“违抗命令的罪责我会承担，怎样的惩罚我都愿意接受。只求您放过伊莉雅。”

然而吉尔伽美什只是无声地俯视着他，他沉默着，就像每一个等待牺牲的神明：光之王需要火焰烧灼的肉体，淹神喜爱海水溺死的灵魂，那么坦格利安的魔龙呢？他需要献上什么才能换回一颗无辜的心脏？等待回答的时间已经过去太久了，龙王依旧没有给予答案……直到他双膝酸软，嘴角的血液再度干涸，对方才缓慢地弯下腰，凑在他耳边开了口。

他的声音听起来无比轻快。“迪卢木多，”国王说道，“你原本不必卷进来。”

“记住了，我的白骑士，”吉尔伽美什朝他慢慢地、慢慢地露出一个残忍的微笑，“这都是你自己选的。”

话音刚落，迪卢木多听到了一声清亮的金属声响——吉尔伽美什一把抽出了自己身侧的长剑，将那把猩红的瓦雷利亚钢剑握在手中。国王转动手腕，血一样的光在剑身上流过，他感到一瞬的空白。

然而下一刻、在意识到吉尔伽美什的意图的下一刻，他不顾一切地朝国王扑去、企图夺回他手握的那柄利剑。吉尔伽美什从容地后退一步，看着蛰伏的暗杀者们迅速压住他如同压住一头发狂的野兽，他被摁在冰冷的地面上，像疯了一样地挣扎起来，刺客们狠狠地扭住他的肩膀，像是要把他的骨头全部拗断一样——“放开我！”迪卢木多朝吉尔伽美什吼道，声音因为震惊而拔高到了自己都陌生的程度，“你要干什么？！你到底要做什么！！！”

王站在离他一步远的距离，低垂着眼眸欣赏着手里的利剑。“压住他。”吉尔伽美什简短地命令，唇角扯起悠闲的弧度，然后他看了过来。迪卢木多不可置信地回望着他，却只在那双眼睛里看到了满足、喜悦、期待和贪婪：仿佛自己的反应早在意料之中，却依旧取悦了吉尔伽美什，令国王更加期待接下来的一切，并且将索取更多。

不对，不该是这样的。迪卢木多咬住嘴唇，他的牙齿打着战，感到瓦雷利亚钢剑的剑锋触上了他颈部的肌肤，然后一点点往上移，好像下一刻就要割开他的喉管。这个动作迫使他将头颅越抬越高，偏向一边，直至终于与王身后那位临冬城继承人绯红的眼眸对上。

他在伊利雅斯菲尔的瞳孔里看到了与自己一样的恐惧和痛苦，而更多的是恨意，是恨不得撕碎敌人的火焰，那种眼神扎进了他的胸膛。

“‘盛大的愤怒’，”吉尔伽美什用柔和的、轻松的语调说道，仿佛只是在某个明媚的午后心血来潮地询问某种玫瑰的名字，“你父亲送你的十六岁命名日礼物，对不对？我记得这是你最喜欢的一把武器，迪卢木多。”

“你不愿意执行王交给你的命令，好啊，”金发的王偏了偏头，红眼睛明艳得恶毒，“那么本王就勉为其难地代劳一次好了。”

迪卢木多的脑海像是炸裂开来一样，眼前的男人陌生得令他浑身发冷——不，他见过那样的眼神，他见过许多次——在五年前学城大火之后，在四年前他请求赦免养父的罪行之时，在一年前远坂时臣被处死而凛在自己怀里痛哭的那一刻……他见过那样的眼神，却没有哪一次如现在这样让他不知所措，惶恐茫然得几乎绝望。

“不，不，不要……”他喃喃道，“求求你。别这样做！”迪卢木多再次挣扎起来，然而暗杀者们强硬地将他的头颅向地面按去。“你疯了吗吉尔伽美什！！！”骑士怒吼道，但铁王座的回答却只是一声冷笑。

他徒劳地挣动着，拼命地摇头，却只能眼睁睁地看着吉尔伽美什转身走向那走投无路、犹如困兽的银发女孩。他看着他，看着王手里的长剑猩红，就像坦格利安的王袍，就像红堡的砖石，就像陌客渴望的、鲜血的颜色。

不。不。不。求求你。放过她，住手——！

接下来发生的一切，对于他来说就像是噩梦。猩红的，残忍的，无法挣脱的梦魇深深地扎进他的记忆里，在往后的日子里一遍遍发出尖利的笑声和凄厉的惨叫，有些细节清晰得纤毫毕现，有些却在一次次的磨耗中模糊了：他记不清伊莉雅当时的神情，她小小的身躯在他的视野里似乎刻意被模糊了，只剩下一个雪白的影子，但他记得言峰绮礼脸上阴暗恶意的笑容和他看向伊莉雅的眼神；他记不清自己朝吉尔伽美什说了些什么，可能是请求甚至哀求王的仁慈，可能是不断重复着那孩子没有任何威胁（“她只是一个孩子，北境无力再起叛乱之心，求求您放过她吧”——他这样说过吗？），但他记得他的王走向女孩时悠闲的脚步声，每一下都是敲进他心脏里的钉子。他记不清吉尔伽美什怎样举起他的剑又是如何挥下，他只看到了利器刺穿肉体，血液喷溅而出，轻而细的骨头被蛮力掰断露出断面鲜红的骨髓，娇嫩的皮肉被撕扯时发出黏腻的声响。他记得血，记得惨烈至极的尖叫和垂死的呼唤，记得他的剑掉落在地上的声音，但他不记得吉尔伽美什的表情——真奇怪，他明明一直死死盯着他，不断祈求着一丝一毫的转机。

然后是寂静，是一片覆盖在视野里的白，就像骨殖，像北境的雪，爱因兹贝伦小姐的银亮长发，还有她惨白的面孔。迪卢木多发现自己什么都看不见，也什么都听不到，他甚至感觉不到自己浑身的伤口早都崩裂开，血把衣袍浸湿得沉重。所有的这些，他都感觉不到。

接下来，滚烫的温度覆上他的脸颊，感触粘稠，气味腥热。迪卢木多感到一阵恶心，他曾手刃敌人无数，见过的鲜血足够染红黑水河，然而在那一刻，他第一次感觉到了血腥的无比丑陋。吉尔伽美什在抚摸他的面庞，从下颌到眼角，他在逼迫自己与他对视——于是王的白袍骑士终于不再如盲人一般无法视物，他看到了血，看到了火，看到了吉尔伽美什另一手捏着的东西，那团血红的、还在跳动的血肉，它比一个孩子的拳头还小。

最后是吉尔伽美什的眼睛，妖艳猩红的，暴戾又愉快的眼睛。

“没有下一次了，迪卢木多。”吉尔伽美什用几乎是亲昵的语调对他说道，好像下一刻准备在他的嘴唇上落下一个柔软的吻。

“不要再让你的王替你做该做的事。”

维斯特洛的主人站起来，握着那颗血淋淋的心脏离开了。暗杀者们放开了他，默默拖走满地尸骸，犹如幽灵回归死地一般退入黑暗之中：他们什么都不会说，就像什么都没有发生过一样。

言峰绮礼是最后离开的。他记得首相在自己身后无声地站了许久。

“阁下斩杀‘大力士’赫拉克勒斯、追回叛徒后裔有功，因此陛下不再追究您的抗命之举，亦不会再给予其他惩罚。”

“晚安，迪卢木多爵士，”国王之手似乎笑了，像是看到了什么有趣的戏码而无法再隐忍住笑意一样，“祝您好梦。”随后首相也离开了，只留下他依旧跪在原地，一动不动，浑身僵冷，任凭白袍饮饱了鲜血，变得像铅块一样沉。

——惩戒何时只有夺取性命这一项？

原来是这样吗。他麻木地，恍惚地笑起来，捂住了脸。脸上的血已经干了，崩在皮肤上腥臭得让人恶心。他感到晕眩，于是低下头一阵干呕。

什么也不剩了。他心想。


	5. 金玫瑰

“——正如你所说，阳戟城与凯岩城素来交好，我年幼时甚至是流水花园中的一位客人。那么，”远坂凛的目光扫过来使的面孔，那位巧舌如簧的多恩人终于结束了他委婉而出色的劝降（他显然自信于自己的口才，凛想，可惜再动人的言辞对她也毫无用处），“想必恩奇都亲王也十分清楚：远坂的雄狮即使被斩下首级，也永远不会屈服于敌人。”

“带着我的回答回到三叉戟河的对岸去吧！去告诉恩奇都·马泰尔，阳戟城的亲王，多恩的领主：远坂家族感谢他一直以来的好意，但既然他选择了铁王座上的暴君，那么多恩也一样是我凯岩城的敌人。吉尔伽美什令我父亲殒命于贝勒大圣堂前，作为回报，我也必将他的头颅悬挂在君临的城墙之上！”

“您会为今夜的选择而后悔，远坂大人，”恩奇都派来的王军使者闻言叹息一声，摇了摇头，“您复仇的火焰如此猛烈，但它们在王军、多恩、风暴地与高庭的联合之下又能燃烧到何时？很快，您和您的军队、您的盟友都会成为三叉戟河畔的亡灵，你们的鲜血会把河滩染红，你们的旗帜再也无法在故土飘扬。”然后他不再言语，鞠躬转身离开营帐，仿佛不久前滔滔不绝的恳切言论并非出自他的口中。

“多恩人似乎想说明他们的舌头和他们的长枪一样锋利，”凛转头对阿尔托利雅说道，“可惜这两样都无法吓到我。”

“恩奇都亲王比他的使者更能言善辩，”奔流城的女公爵回答，“我上一次见到他是在君临城的比武大会上。亲王待人温和，但事实上他讥诮的言语和弹奏竖琴的技艺一样让人印象深刻。”

“是吗？我倒是没有听过他说一句重话，”凛尽量轻快地提及那段往事，“小时候我曾被父亲送至多恩，亲王对每一个到来的孩子都友善至极，他告诉过我流水花园里每一种花朵的名字，也教会了我如何使用长枪。”她扫视着沙盘，却发现自己的语气莫名地沉重了起来：“他看起来很温柔，但骨子里还是纯正的多恩人。”

那片长夏的土地仅留给了远坂凛模糊的印象，但亲王的那座流水花园依旧留下了零星的、鲜活的画面：炎热的风吹来的时候，血橙的花朵会从枝头落在喷泉的池水里、淡粉色的大理石地面上，沾在孩子们赤裸光滑的皮肤上，然后雪白的橙花一路穿过回廊，直到与耀眼的光斑一起落在白衣亲王的膝头。她记得恩奇都亲王总是坐在阳台的软椅上，手里捧着书，微笑地看着孩子们在喷泉池里嬉闹，他碧绿的长发柔软地披散在肩头，年轻而秀美的面容却总像月亮一样苍白。多恩亲王有时会在他的流水花园里弹奏起竖琴，于是一群群飞鸟会停憩在雕栏之上，它们围绕着亲王殿下，直到琴音与歌声消失，才再次拍打着翅膀朝着海边飞去。

在这些时候，人们总会忘了恩奇都·马泰尔亲王纤细的身躯里藏着怎样的力量与热血，忘了他曾在黑潮之乱中为铁王座用长枪开出一条血路。他们远远望着他们的领主，小声交谈着什么，眼神里藏着隐忧。

您还会执起长枪，走向战场吗？凛记得自己这样问过，那时候她还小，而多恩人给了孩子们最大的自由和宽容，所以他们总能天真随意地向亲王发问。当时恩奇都放下向她演示的长枪，走到一旁坐下，他用银刀子剖开一只新鲜的血橙，果肉在阳光下泛着晶莹的光。

如果必要，我会的，凛。

什么时候？

他笑着将一瓣血橙递给她。而凛到现在都记得，那些透明而艳丽的汁液沾满了亲王白皙的手指，看起来比血还甜和腥。

当然是吉尔需要我的时候。亲王回答。

于是，那位已有十年不曾跨越赤红山脉、不曾离开多恩领一步的亲王，如今却为一位暴君破例远行。

——这就是多恩人的脾气。

“铁王座有阳戟城的马泰尔、风息堡的新贵艾因兹华斯、高庭富庶的奥格。可你一样有强大的盟友：我，以及鹰巢城的库丘林·艾林公爵，”阿尔托莉雅郑重地握住凛的手，“不必担心，凛。自从我选择帮助你逃出君临城，你就已经拥有了河间地所有骑士的忠诚，他们每一个人都将与我一样为正义而战，将生命与荣誉托付于你。”

女骑士的手指带着执剑多年留下的薄茧，她的指尖被夜晚的寒意浸透得略有些凉，却让凛觉得心安。阿尔托莉雅与她的骑士们始终站在自己一边，他们的忠诚比铁金库里所有的黄金加起来都更加珍贵。“言语如同轻风，不足以承载我与远坂家族的谢意。我们一定会赢得这场战役，阿尔托莉雅，”凛用力回握了她的好友，“回到君临后我们一定会找到伊莉雅。”她看见阿尔托莉雅的瞳孔微微颤抖了一瞬，随即无声地点了点头。

想要赢得这场战争，踏过敌人的尸体越过三叉戟河，他们还需要东境守护库丘林公爵的军队。凛逃亡时曾在鹰巢城受过他的庇佑与照顾，深知库丘林·艾林公爵在外人看来风流成性、狂放不羁，但实际上他比起贵族更像是战士与游侠，重视诺言与荣耀的程度并不亚于龙王的白骑士们。因此他绝对不会违背自己亲口许下的“与大小姐的约定”。可他要是再不赶到，凛有些焦躁地想道，胜利的天平只会朝着铁王座倾斜。

一旦失败，一切就无法挽回，所有人都已经再没有退路了。她暗地里咬了咬牙。我们一定要赢。

七神最终回应了她的期望，当天深夜，传令兵将艾林谷的信使带进了凯岩城的主帐。信使身着纯黑的斗篷，兜帽遮住了他的面容，凛只看到他的领口有一只银色的雄鹰胸针，那是鹰巢城艾林家族的族徽。

“艾林谷的公爵带来了什么消息？”她开口问道，发现自己一张口就无法掩饰其中的焦急，“库丘林大人为何尚未到达，可是遇到了伏击或是受伤？”

信使笑了起来。“请别担心，凛小姐——”他的声音令远坂凛感到一丝熟悉，而阿尔托莉雅似乎反应更快，她直接站了起来，“不，现在应该称呼您为远坂大人了。事实上，库丘林是因为我的缘故，才延迟了到达的时间。”

说着他摘下了兜帽，一头卷曲的长发像金黄的瀑布一般流泻而下，他抬起来望向她们的眼睛是冬日海水一样晶莹的蓝。是他，凛震惊地望着望着那张俊美的面孔，她最后一次见到这张脸是在君临城，距离今日已有四年。高庭的安格斯·麦·奥格公爵朝她露出柔和的笑意，他的眼角已经有了细细的纹路。

蓝裙的女公爵率先屈膝致意：“没想到会在此处见到您，安格斯大人。”阿尔托莉雅冷静地向好友的养父、南境守护与前任财政大臣问好：“我们今日已经拒绝了恩奇都亲王派来劝降的使者，只怕亲王就算请您假冒鹰巢城的使节、前来作为说客也无济于事。”

“你误会了，阿尔托莉雅，”安格斯说道，他的语气里依旧带着熟悉的、温和却不容拒绝的调子，仿佛他还是在君临的御前会议上对吉尔伽美什进行劝谏，“我尚未见到恩奇都亲王，反而是已和艾林谷的公爵见过面。”

凛和阿尔托莉雅对视一眼，她从那双碧绿的眼眸里看到了警惕和疑惑，而她猜测对方也一样。高庭已经宣布支持铁王座，河湾地的骑士甚至已在黄金大道附近与西境军队零星交战，安格斯却在此时私下面见坦格利安王室的敌人——尽管他对于铁王座的忠心因四年前的下狱驱逐而显得值得商榷。但她们依旧无法确定对方是敌是友，又是为何目的而来。于是凛理了理火红的裙裾，略微颔首屈膝后发问道：“既然您不为劝降和谈而来，难道是想要背叛铁王座而加入我们吗？”她仰起头轻笑一声：“安格斯大人，我虽然年少，却也不再是首相塔中的那个天真少女，又怎能随意相信您并无凭据的言辞！”

安格斯并未直接回答，只是在一旁的椅子上坐了下来，他看向远坂凛的眼神温和沉静得像一片月色下的海水，那是一种属于长辈的神态，自然而熟稔，却在瞳孔深处带着某种难以看透的力量。凛警惕地盯着他，高庭公爵报以宽容的微笑，像是在原谅和理解一个孩子的少不更事——不过她讨厌被这样对待。“在我临走之前，库丘林曾让我将这封信转交，”他冲着凛狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，取出一封信递给她，“我想你一定认得他的字迹，凛。”

凛用一旁的匕首拆开了雄鹰纹章的蜡封，扫了一眼上面潦草的第一句——“小丫头，老头子说话喜欢半真半假，但这次最好相信他，”她的确认得这个字迹和语气，一模一样，并不似伪造，“这件事和你父亲有关。”她愣了愣，和父亲有关？凛忍不住捏紧了手中的羊皮纸，深吸一口气抬眼看向安格斯，尽力使自己的声音听上去平静淡然一些：

“您都知道些什么？”

“很多，”安格斯说道，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“坐下吧，凛，还有阿尔托莉雅。在听完之后，你们可以重新考虑一下自己的决定。”

她们对视一眼，阿尔托莉雅朝她点点头最终依言坐下。凛为安格斯倒上一杯多恩红酒，但她清楚一向心思缜密的公爵并不会喝这杯酒——“聪明，谨慎，温和但难以轻易看透”，她至今仍记得父亲私下里给予安格斯的评价。小心点，远坂凛，她一边坐下一边对自己说道。安格斯太清楚你需要什么了，而你对他的目的还一无所知，小心一点，别被言语诱骗。

“我想你们都知道爱因兹贝伦家族的白圣杯，与玛奇里家族的黑圣杯。”

凛和阿尔托莉雅交换了一个惊讶的眼神，后者微微皱起了秀丽的眉：“爱因兹贝伦家族在绿先知的帮助下制造的白圣杯，据说是属于旧神的圣物，能实现人们的一切愿望。”女公爵用指尖轻轻敲了敲桌面，“但事实上，在爱因兹贝伦家族对白圣杯许下愿望之前，吉尔伽美什就率先陈兵于临冬城之前，逼迫当时的临冬城公爵阿哈德利用白圣杯的力量抵御异鬼与北方的寒流。这才结束了七年之久的漫长冬季，重新迎来了长夏。”

“但暖流与丰收并不足以满足人们的愿望，所以他们并没有停止对圣杯的追求。而在这之中，最狂热也最成功的是风暴地的玛奇里家族。”安格斯赞许地点了点头，接着说了下去：“佐尔根·玛奇里在放弃姓氏、戴上学士项链之前是风息堡的公爵，但即使放弃了姓氏与爵位，他依然是风暴地实际的主人。他利用学城卷轴里记载的古老巫术、厄索斯大陆传来的血魔法，在炼金术士的帮助下制造出了新的圣杯——能令正直之人丧失理智、令黑色的泥浆吞噬人类与岩石的凶器，这就是‘黑潮之乱’的开端。”

“阿尔托莉雅，我们都是经历过那场噩梦的人，”金发公爵说，“你清楚黑圣杯的力量。”

凛并未经历过十年前的“黑潮之乱”，但远坂时臣不止一次地向她叙述过那场惨烈的叛乱：玛奇里家族的黑色虫潮漫山遍野，它们密密麻麻地淹没了城市、河流、农田，撕咬所有活物的血肉，将白骨的骨髓都吸食干净，让每一个目睹的人在恐惧中奔逃或者死亡。刀剑、毒雾、滚油、沸水和火焰都不足以抵御那些疯狂的虫群，它们就像带来死亡的潮汐一样涌上来、涌上来，不断地涌上来。陷入疯狂和恐惧的人们甚至不顾一切地点燃了野火，于是整座城池就变成了一座巨大的、绿莹莹的焚尸场，而那样的死亡更加取悦了黑圣杯里古老的力量，于是虫潮发出尖利的欢呼爬向下一座城池——“直到魔龙的火焰从天而降，黑色的灾难才得以终结。但很可惜，在吉尔伽美什的龙‘维摩那’死去后，人们再也没有什么力量可以制衡黑圣杯了。假如这样的灾难重新降临，”高庭公爵将双手交叠在膝盖上，他转过头看向凛，冰蓝的眼眸在烛火之中闪烁着明明灭灭的光，“我们又还有什么办法与之抗衡呢？”

“您是在暗示，吉尔伽美什拥有了媲美黑圣杯的力量？”

安格斯温柔而疲惫地笑了起来。“迪卢木多一直说你是一位出色而聪慧的领主，阿尔托莉雅，他说的没错。然而事实上，答案是，”他顿了顿，“吉尔伽美什拥有真正的黑圣杯。”

“可是黑圣杯早已被他亲手毁灭了！”阿尔托莉雅震惊地打断了他，“五年前旧镇学城大火燃起时您也在场——”

“我们只看到了大火和泥浆，而那一日见到黑圣杯的人里只有吉尔伽美什活了下来，”安格斯的语气不紧不慢，他耐心至极的态度反而让旁人产生了不安与焦躁，“是唯一活下来的陛下告诉我们‘黑圣杯已被毁灭’。”

“——但假如他并没有说真话呢？”

阿尔托莉雅犹豫了片刻：“这只是您的猜测。” 

“国王总有他的秘密，面对它，任何人的选择都只有三个：远离，沉默，或者死亡。如果一个猜测足以置人于死地，那么它多半是真实的，”安格斯自嘲似的轻笑，“既然你们有兴趣，那么我可以继续说下去了。”

“学城大火之后半年，一些奇怪的账目引起了我的注意：它们数量巨大、去向不明，且完全绕过了当时身为财政大臣的我，没有人知道它们用来做什么。这并不符合吉尔伽美什的一贯作风，他向来不屑隐瞒自己的欲求——他或许在为什么异想天开的想法做准备？然而当飞鸟们自七国归来告诉我，这些金龙中的一部分被分别给予了学城、炼金术士协会和爱因兹贝伦家族的时候，我开始意识到事情并非之前想象的那样简单。”

“渡鸦停在窗棂上，” 公爵低下头注视着自己交叉着的手指，“黑色的翅膀带来的是黑色的秘密。” 

“当然了，这在当时只是一个模糊的、不祥的猜测，但这就是分歧的开端，而之后那些被你们所知的不和不过是加剧了国王与我之间的矛盾。我的飞鸟们在七国寻找答案，而魔龙的三个头颅在看着我，”他拿起酒杯嗤笑一声，垂下眼睛，似乎在注视着摇晃的酒液，“陛下最终没有给我多少证实和继续反对的时间，他直接让我在陌客与北境的风雪里选一个，作为挑战他的权威的惩罚。”

“但他最终让您回到了高庭，”凛提出了异议，“大人，您说过吉尔伽美什不会放过任何一个‘叛徒’，那么他为什么要将您放走，难道是在期待玫瑰的尖刺扎伤他的手指吗？”

“我那时并未知道真相，而他觉得警告已经足够：国王向来自傲，毕竟玫瑰的尖刺太小，还远远伤不到巨龙。但是，”安格斯突然将目光转向了远坂凛，蓝眼睛里泛着冰冷的光，“你的父亲远坂时臣就没有那么幸运了。”

凛在桌面之下捏紧拳头，指甲刺得她的掌心生疼。“说下去。”

“在吉尔伽美什遇刺后不久，你父亲曾经私下让人带来口信——他是个谨慎的人，即使情报总管是自己的学生也依旧如此——他的信使为我带来了赤红山脉的极乐塔倒塌的消息，并问我是否获悉此事。”安格斯将手里的杯子放下，指向一旁悬挂着的七国地图，凛顺着他的目光看去，发现他正盯着地图最下方的多恩。极乐塔就在亲王隘口旁，位于多恩边疆地，是恩奇都的管辖范围，但它离君临城未免太远，父亲没有足够的理由关注这样一座普通的塔楼。她疑惑地望着地图上山脉的走向，在心里暗自思索着，直到公爵温和的声音再度响起。

“凯岩城的信使告诉我，他刚刚从极乐塔的遗址回来，那里看起来像是经历了一场大火，但那时我并未听说此事。于是信使问了第二个问题：‘学城大火中被黑泥淹没过的岩石会变成什么样？’”安格斯苦笑了一声，“这是个好问题。”

凛猛然转过身，她的动作太快，几乎碰翻手边的酒杯：“您给了我父亲什么答复？” 

“我回答他‘黑泥不会留下岩石，也不会留下能生长出青草的土地’。”

“远坂家的信使沉默地离开了，我再也没有见到他。在这之后，渡鸦带来了你父亲的死讯。”

原来是这样。凛低下盯着自己手指上的戒指，黄金的指环上有狮头的标志，她死死地盯着它们，盯着那两只怒吼的雄狮咬住中间旭日般的红宝石，宝石的火彩让她的眼睛生疼。接着，那些刺眼的光彩晕开了，她看到一滴水滴落在自己的手背上。原来是这样。极乐塔在多恩，那是恩奇都亲王的领地。赤红山脉荒凉而人烟稀少，如果吉尔伽美什想要藏匿什么危险的事物，有什么地方比这里更好？他们把学城的黑圣杯带到了极乐塔并且重新塑造它，四年前，安格斯怀疑了黑圣杯的存在，而一年前，父亲彻底发现了这件事。她狠狠咬住了牙齿，听到自己的心脏因为怒火和痛苦而砰砰直跳，冷和热的感觉在皮肤上交替，身体正在不受控制地发抖。轰鸣声充满了她的脑海，而她现在甚至想笑出来。原来是这样。

远坂时臣从未策划那场暗杀，吉尔伽美什早就清楚这点，他不过是想让又一个知道秘密并反对他的人永远闭嘴。凛扶住了桌面，长发从耳侧垂下来，安格斯还说了些什么她没有听到——声音仿佛从远处飘来，或许是“我很遗憾”这样客套礼貌的话语？她似乎又看到了贝勒大圣堂，听到了人群喧闹的、沸腾的嘈杂，看到了父亲低垂的头颅和他望向自己的眼睛，和自己一模一样的，青蓝色的眼睛。

凛。他说。凛。然后巨剑挥下，鲜血从截断的脖颈里流出来，就像多恩亲王手上的血橙，吉尔伽美什的眼眸，凯岩城的旗帜，父亲的红袍，迪卢木多手里的长剑。红色，红色还有红色铺满了她的视野，冷汗从她的额角冒了出来，泪水让她的眼眶酸涩——但是该死的，远坂家族的女儿怎么能在外人面前失态？凯岩城的主人不该让他们看见眼泪。

“安格斯大人，”于是远坂凛强迫自己尽量冷静地开口，但她的喉咙在被复仇的欲望烧灼着，只有她自己知道那种火焰有多猛烈，“您还有什么要告诉我们的吗？”

“吉尔伽美什拥有黑圣杯，”安格斯深深地看了她一眼便移开了视线，没有过度关心对方的状态（可以说得上是一种礼貌和体贴），他将手里的酒杯放在了沙盘上君临城的位置，“假如这个杯子被他当作了最后的王牌，那么即使你们孤注一掷、赢得了三叉戟河的这场战役，也依旧会在君临面对魔龙的狂怒——好好想一想吧，那将是毫无胜算的局面。”

“现在，你们依旧要前去复仇吗？”

公爵修长的手指轻轻抵着杯子的边缘，只要稍微用力一碰，那里面的酒液就会全部泼洒出来淹没沙盘，葡萄酿造的汁液浸透泥沙，就像圣杯里的黑色泥浆淹没军队、岩石和土壤——不会有一个人活下来，不会有一块岩石可以用来重建家园，不会有一片土壤可以再次长出青草、粮食和花朵。生者化为灰烬，死者尸骨无存，在征服者伊耿的巨龙之后，终于有更强大的武器足以与“怒火燎原”相媲美——这就是吉尔伽美什的秘密，这就是让远坂家族付出流离失所、城破人亡的代价的秘密。凛望向安格斯，他用那双湛蓝的眼眸回望着她，他看起来真像一位关心子女的父亲。

是啊，凛想道，他也是一位父亲，一位无奈地将养子留在了暴君身侧、承受着不安与分离的父亲。他看向自己的眼神甚至像七面水晶一样毫无杂质，真挚得看不出一点破绽。

但是，真可惜，这种关怀她不需要。

首相塔里养尊处优的首相之女或许需要，那时候她只有淑女的礼节作为盔甲，生活在父亲的庇护与国王心血来潮的宠爱之下，被密尔蕾丝、凯岩城的黄金和瓦兰提斯的美丽玻璃包围。那时候她需要这样的关怀，她需要被人保护，需要被人担忧。但是现在，远坂凛走出了红堡那个该死的、血腥的金笼子，她逃亡过，躲藏过，最终带着复仇的雄师收复属于自己的领土，她带着盟友强硬地拒绝多恩亲王的劝降——这股复仇的怒火已经燃烧，为何要让它熄灭？难道她现在会被黑圣杯的恐怖吓退吗？他们早已没有退路了。

她看向阿尔托莉雅，奔流城的女公爵在接触到她的眼神时微微愣了一瞬，随即点点头。金发少女的眼睛里甚至浮现出了一丝了然和欣慰的笑意，手指握住了腰间的剑柄。

“安格斯·麦·奥格，高庭的公爵，南境守护，首先我需要感谢您千里迢迢带来的忠告。那么，您就是用这样的方法令鹰巢城的援军踌躇不前吗？而您又是出于这样的原因才恐惧地选择了为铁王座效力——即使坦格利安的龙王曾使您蒙受冤屈，遭遇羞辱？”凛逐渐提高声音，抬起了下颌，安格斯眼里温柔的神色慢慢褪去，瞳孔里的光越来越冷，“很可惜，您的故事固然精彩，您的劝诱固然打动人心，但我依旧不会改变我的初衷：吉尔伽美什必须付出代价。”

“就算吉尔伽美什拥有黑圣杯，那又如何！他在三叉戟河依旧需要王军、多恩、高庭和风息堡才能与我们抗衡，说明圣杯尚不能作为真正的武器，否则他早已向它许下愿望，又何必大费周章地借助诸侯的力量。既然如此，那我就要在他如愿以偿之前阻止他！”远坂凛言罢，拔出随身携带的匕首猛地插在桌面上，“凯岩城的女公爵，西境的守护者远坂凛在此向七神起誓，即使黑泥令我的军队覆灭，即使我的长剑与长枪被熔岩融化，即使我身边再无一人可战，我也要刺穿那位暴君的心脏——就像这把匕首一样！”

国王之手的女儿，首相塔里的小女孩已经消失，取而代之的是年轻的雄狮。少女的手指牢牢握紧了匕首的把柄，像是在紧握一柄权杖。

“我不会投降，安格斯大人。红堡里龙王的未婚妻死在红堡，凯岩城只诞生它真正的主人。”

“更何况我并非孤身一人。”她扬起唇角，朗声补充道。

阿尔托莉雅走上前来：“奔流城同样不会退缩。国王倘若使用这样邪恶的武器，他毁灭的就不止是敌人，更有平民。河间地的圆桌骑士为荣誉与信念而生，就算最终无人回到圆桌之旁，也不会轻言放弃。” 

“回去吧，高庭的公爵，”河间地的女主人声音清朗坚定如剑刃相击，礼貌地下了逐客令，“不管您所说的是真是假，不管您是为了怎样的理由与我们为敌，您都动摇不了我们。相信您也不曾动摇艾林谷的那位大人，他从不食言。”

“凯岩城的复仇之师，河间地的圆桌骑士，艾林谷的赤枝勇士，没有人会轻易退缩。怯弱与恐惧不属于我们——所以，离开吧，高庭的安格斯大人。奔流城与凯岩城的营帐已不是您展示口舌之利的地方，他日，我们自然会在战场上以刀剑对决！”

凛原本以为安格斯在这样的回答面前会面露惊讶、失望或者愤怒，甚至直接拂袖离去，但金发的男人看起来依旧温和从容，他站在原地，平静地望着她们，认真地听完了每一句话语，就像无风之日的湖水一样，连投进一颗石子也平滑如镜、毫无波澜得让人疑惑——直到他笑着摇了摇头。

“这真是……和我所想的一模一样，”安格斯叹了口气，“库丘林说得没有错，你的确是凯岩城的女儿，注定要让七国听到黄金狮子的怒吼。你父亲会为你感到骄傲。”他的眼神里混合了赞许与疲惫、苦涩与喜悦，既欣慰又沉重：“高庭尊重你们的决定。毕竟，我从无劝降之意，更不愿与你们为敌。”

“您在黄金大道旁设下的伏兵曾让我们不得不改道，”阿尔托莉雅冷淡地反驳了他，“如今又借着黑圣杯之事企图瓦解联盟。河湾地的金玫瑰虽小，尖刺却同样锋利，您的行为可称不上友善。”

“哦，关于那件事我很抱歉，” 公爵并未生气，话语之间也并未听出多少歉意，反而狡黠地冲她们眨了眨眼，披散的金发柔顺地滑落到了肩头，“但是阿尔托莉雅，如果不这样做的话，我们如何让吉尔伽美什相信金玫瑰选择了三头魔龙？又如何让他相信，高庭人一定会及时出现在三叉戟河之畔、与他们并肩作战围剿你们这些‘叛徒’呢？”

他温柔地微笑起来，深绿短袍上的黄金玫瑰胸针在烛火下熠熠生辉，和他瞳孔里明灭不定的光一样闪烁。“毕竟，所有人都知道，玫瑰大道是七国中最长的一条道路。”安格斯语调轻快地说道，他的蓝眼睛看起来就像绝境长城外的冰湖。

“所以迟到……就是一件再常见不过的事情了，不是吗？”


	6. 白骑士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章未完待修

第一个到来的幽灵是兰斯洛特。

“疯骑士”从黑暗之中向他走来，漆黑的铠甲上燃烧着明黄的火焰，深紫的长发凝结着血污垂在脸侧，随着他沉重的步履摇晃，他的呼吸里有烧灼的焦味和腐烂的尸臭，他的每一个脚印都是一个血淋淋的水洼。龙的血液挂满了他的长剑，他的面孔苍白得像死人手里的百合花。

紫色的幽灵一步步走向迪卢木多，他的骨骼发出齿轮互相咬合的声响，兰斯洛特扭曲的面孔在他的眼前放大，曾让河间地少女芳心暗许的鸢尾色眼睛被疯狂的猩红覆盖，他朝白骑士露出尖利的牙齿，野兽般的低吼从他被羽箭贯穿的喉咙里挤出来——

“同谋……”兰斯洛特朝他扑上来，被火烧灼得滚烫的手甲死死抓住迪卢木多的手臂，“同谋！”

“同谋。”第二个幽灵站在贝勒大圣堂前望着他，远坂时臣胸口的金手胸针在黑暗里闪闪发亮。死去的首相有一双悲伤的蓝眼睛，他的长袍红得像他颈子上断裂的伤口里流出来的血。血浸湿了远坂时臣的红袍，淹没了焦黑的土地，他听见风里有少女痛苦的哭声。

“同谋。”第三个幽灵黑如寒夜，他像一只孤狼蛰伏在暗夜之中。他走上前来，双手沾满鲜血，空洞的眼神里有冷酷的光亮，卫宫切嗣朝他露出讥讽的微笑，野火鲜绿的烈焰在他的身后熊熊燃烧：“你和他是同谋，你愚蠢的誓言害死了更多人。”

“凶手！”身材高大的武士沉默地怀抱着娇小的女孩，他们是第四个和第五个幽灵。赫拉克勒斯周身插满了数不尽的刀、剑、折断的长枪，他的手中紧紧捏着一角纯白的披风碎片……而伊莉雅，伊莉雅坐在他的怀中，她环着护卫的脖子，小小的身躯像是暴风雨来临前蜷缩于巢穴中的幼鸟。

那雪白的女孩扭过头瞪着他，她空荡荡的眼窝里只有淋漓的血肉，红色的泪水顺着她白皙的脸颊流下来。就像她的眼眶里没有眼睛，她的胸腔里也一样没有心脏——惨白的肋骨翻出来，像一个被拆坏的鸟笼。“凶手！”临冬城的女儿愤怒地尖叫，“是你杀了我们！”

不，不是这样的，不是。幽灵们不断靠近他，鲜血的腥味像冰冷的金属，死人的气息像即将腐烂的水果，硫磺和火焰焚烧的焦臭让人作呕。死人们来了，他们从七层地狱的深处爬上来了。

“为什么不让我杀死他？”兰斯洛特紫晶般的眼睛忧郁地望着他，“你不应该救他。”

“为什么没有阻止他？”远坂时臣缓慢地发问，粘稠的血依旧不断从他截断的脖颈里流出来，“你本可以阻止他。”

“你不该救他，”卫宫切嗣戴上面具，他的脸变得模糊不清，“他会让更多人不幸。”

“你杀了我们！”伊莉雅朝他尖叫，赫拉克勒斯发出低吼，“凶手！你和他都是凶手！”

死人们扑上来，他们企图抓住他的披风，把他一同拉进七层地狱的深渊。迪卢木多奋力挣脱了他们，砍断他们枯瘦的手指，于是他们化为灰白的尘埃消失不见……但鬼魂的声音却如影随形。男人的声音，女人的声音，成年人的声音，孩子的声音，疯狂的怒吼，冷漠的低语，尖利的斥责。

是你。是你。同谋。帮凶。凶手。暴君的利剑。是你。是你。

不是这样的，不是。迪卢木多抱住头颅，他痛苦得跪下，蜷起身体，血像潮水一样涨上来，涨上来，它们看起来就像不断蔓延的黑泥。他快要喘不过气。

“迪卢木多，”一双雪白纤细的手臂缠上了他的脖颈，有人贴近了他，她的长发散发着花朵的芬芳，她的眼眸像雨水淋过的湿漉漉的树木，“迪卢木多。”来自厄索斯的年轻巫姬用哭泣般的语调呼唤着他的名字，她听起来哀伤又绝望，像搂住留不住的情人一样搂着白骑士。

“我只能被你拥有一次，你也只能被我拥有一次，你终将属于别人。”巫姬的眼泪滑进他的衣领，她柔美的声音像初春雨水里颤巍巍的苹果花。“为什么我可以预言你的未来，却无法挽留你在我的身边……”

收下我的预言，作为我赠予你的临别礼物吧，我心爱的少年人。巫姬在他的耳边低语。

“——你会成为全境最优秀的骑士，但你最终将背弃誓言。”

迪卢木多，别再任性地固执己见！他看到养父朝他吼道。在此之前，他从未见过安格斯如此焦急生气的样子。铁王座有一千只剑，坦格利安的魔龙有三个头颅，你成为了他的御林铁卫，发下誓言，就意味着一生无法挣脱誓言与王权的禁锢！迪卢木多。他的养父用那双温和而哀痛的蓝眼睛望着他，留在高庭，君临不是你的归宿。

“——白塔是你的归宿。不管身在何地，无论是否愿意，你会拥有众多爱慕……但心只属于一人。”

阿尔托莉雅站在比武大会的看台上望着他，她的金发上是冬雪玫瑰编织的花冠。迪卢木多，她的嘴唇翕动着，叫着他的名字。我亲爱的朋友，铁王座的白骑士，对不起，我们都知道我们终将分离。她取下花冠，翠绿的眼瞳里有隐约的泪水，玫瑰冰蓝的花瓣在狂风里被撕扯成破碎的影子，她的蓝裙就像绽放的北境之花。奔流城的女公爵转过身，走向银鳟鱼与金狮子的旗帜。

“——小心啊，你所爱的人是光，是焰，是血。你们将为彼此而燃烧，也终将因彼此而熄灭。”

吉尔伽美什将长剑点在他的肩头，王的身后不是七芒星，而是那一千只长剑铸成的王座，龙焰在那些尖刺、倒钩和断口上燃烧，黑色的太阳在天幕上升起，血从王座顶端缓缓流下来，化为枯骨的龙在黑暗里咆哮。我的白骑士，他笑着说道，俯下身来捧起迪卢木多的脸。

王的双手与嘴唇沾着滚烫的血，他微笑着，低头吻了他。

“我的爱人。”


End file.
